Passion of Oneself III: Resurrection
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Six years after the tragic events of Passion of Oneself II, our heroes face a new threat! A princess from another world seeks them out for their help!
1. 01 Day of The Flying Pyramid, Part I

Crystal Knight Proudly Presents:

Passion of Oneself III: Resurrection!

November 02, 1999 - Egyptopia - Night

An older man is on the floor on the front steps of the palace.

"My daughter, I don't think I can make it…"

The older man told his younger daughter. Now this daughter was

the princess of Egyptopia and a pretty one! She had short black

hair in small braids with small beads at the end of each braid!

On her forehead she had an Egyptian Hieroglyphic symbol of an

owl. Her dress was purple very long. It was made of the finest

silk found anywhere. Around her neck on a necklace was the

Egyptopian Crystal. It was shaped as a diamond and it was purple.

She stood 3'7" tall and weighed about 60 pounds. She also had

a petite thin build about her! She bent down next to her father.

Isis her cat however, was a gray cat like Luna with the same

Hieroglyphic symbol on her forehead and Isis was a cat that was

somewhat strict, and she was a good friend to Nefertari.

"You must leave me! It's too dangerous for you. You must

go to the sacred temple here on our moon and train there.

Once you're old enough, go to Earth and seek out Sailor

Moon and the Sailor Senshi! They will protect you and aide

you!"

He told her. Nefertari's face turned just like it had been

struck by something. Then the face she made reflected to how

she was reacting.

"Earth? Yuck! I hate Earth! Why go there? It's so primitive!"

Nefertari protested. Nefertari was 6 and immature at times for

her age.

"Earth has guardians that can look after you. Not only that,

you can learn from their culture. here, take this key to

the Egyptopian Temple on the Egyptopian Moon. There train until

you are old enough to go to Earth! Now go!"

Her father told her. She got the key and left her father's

presence.

"I know you'll make me proud!"

Her father spoke out into the nothingness around him. Nefertari's

adventure on Earth will now begin!

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 01

"Day of The Flying Pyramid, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

The events in this series, takes place after the tragic events of

Passion of Oneself: Stolen Soul! It's now six years later… 2005!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The Card Disk Battle System belongs to (its borrowed from

Yu Gi Oh) and Maximilian Zycor belongs to me! The rest belong to

their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

01

February 02, 2005 – Day – Zycor Tower - Tokyo

A very dark building stood in the skyline of Tokyo. It looked

so dark and sinister! Maximilian Zycor owned the tall building

and was very powerful beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Inside

the building it also looked dark inside! There sat his desk

was Maximilian Zycor along with his Crystal Orb and his Iguana.

A young woman wearing a tight black dress came in and reported to

Mr. Zycor.

"Master, we are ready to take over Earth for you."

The young woman spoke as she stood there.

"So, the Earth is defenseless?"

Zycor asked. Zycor was a young man about the age of 30 and

very wealthy! When standing he stood 6'4" tall.

"Yes it is."

She replied.

"Good. Leave me!"

He commanded her. She left. The windows closed and Zycor put his

hand on his Crystal Orb and spoke.

"Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!"

He spoke as energy came from the crystal and transformed him

back into an ugly mutant! Then he teleported to Doom Castle!

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Day

Zycor teleported into his throne in Doom Castle where his minions

awaited him. Now they called him Zarconeous!

"All hail! Lord and King Zarconeous!"

They shouted. Zarconeous raised his hand to them.

"QUIET! Is all prepared for our invasion? Count Dregg,

report!"

Zarconeous asked.

"Yes master. Our foot soldiers, the cyborgs are disguised as humans

and are ready for attack."

Count Dregg replied. Count Dregg was the second in command. His

armor was white and he had the demon helmet on which amplified

his powers!

"And what about that brat the Egyptopian Princess called Nefertari,

has anyone found her yet?"

Zarconeous asked.

"No sire. We haven't found her yet. And it appears that she has

left Egyptopia for Earth!"

Count Dregg reported.

"Find her! Her powers will be mine!"

Zarconeous commanded.

Earth's Moon – Outer Space – Day

The Moon looked beautiful. Then a dimensional warp hole opened a

flying pyramid emerged from it! Then the dimensional gateway closed.

Nefertari was now 12 years old, her hair now went to her feet! her

eyes were green. Isis and herself were in the cockpit of the flying

pyramid. They looked at Earth.

"The Earth, it don't look as nearly as bad as I heard reports about

it."

Nefertari reported.

"Quit stalling and enter the Earth's atmosphere!"

Isis commanded.

"Gee wiz, you're an old hag Isis!"

Nefertari rudely smarted off to Isis.

"How rude! Your mother was…"

Isis told her and then was cut off by Nefertari!

"… was a remarkable woman… blah… blah… blah…"

Nefertari spoke rudely.

"HOW RUDE! Now got moving!"

Isis replied angrily.

"Gee Whiz old hag, I'm going!"

Nefertari replied. Nefertari moved the flying pyramid into the

Earth's atmosphere! The pyramid on the outside was getting hot as

Nefertari and Isis descended to Earth. They continued downwards

into the atmosphere! Isis talked to Nefertari again.

"I thought you knew how to fly this thing!"

Isis asked.

"I do! On a Simulator!"

Nefertari replied as she held on to the joysticks, which steered

the ship. Now they passed through the upper atmosphere and now

they were flying in the sky. Then something was coming to towards

them!

"What is that?"

Isis asked.

"It looks like a metal bird!"

Nefertari replied.

"Quickly, move the ship a little to the right!"

Isis commanded.

"Yes, old hag!"

Nefertari replied. Nefertari steered the ship and avoided

the jet plane altogether!

"That was too close! My name is Isis and not old hag!"

Isis scolded her.

"I'll call you miss prissy or old hag!"

Nefertari replied.

"You are so rude, you wretched child!"

Isis replied in an angry tone. A button on the panel

lit up.

"We are reaching Tokyo, Japan old hag!"

Nefertari told Isis. Isis got angry again.

"Watch your blood pressure Isis, it is not good for you to

get angry."

Nefertari told her.

"You little wretch!"

Isis got angry once more. Finally, they appeared in Tokyo.

"Where do I land this thing?"

Nefertari asked.

"How about that landing there where the metal birds are?"

Isis suggested.

"Yes old hag! That'll do! I am landing it! Hold on!"

Nefertari told Isis as she landed the ship on the runway. The

flying pyramid landed and stopped on the runway. Nefertari

and Isis got out of the pyramid. Nefertari used her Egyptopian

Scepter and pressed a button on it. The flying pyramid went inside

the scepter. Nefertari pressed another button on her scepter and

made a flying carpet appear.

"Old hag, climb aboard!"

Nefertari told her. Isis climbed on the flying carpet. Nefertari

began flying the carpet looking for the any signs of the Sailor

Senshi. Then Nefertari saw a red headed girl walking. She landed

the carpet and decided to talk to her.

"Pardon me miss, do you know where I can find Sailor Moon and

the Sailor Senshi?"

Nefertari asked.

"Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi? I know where Princess

Conformity is. I can take you there!"

Naru replied.

"Thank you. My name is Princess Nefertari of Egyptopia!"

Nefertari thanked her and introduced herself to Naru.

"My name is Naru Osaka. If you fly other there, that's where

you'll find Princess Conformity."

Naru replied and introduced herself. They finally came to

the cemetery. Nefertari set the flying carpet down. Naru

got off and greeted Princess Conformity.

"Princess! I have someone here that needed to meet you!"

Naru told her. Nefertari read the gravestone. It read:

'USAGI TSUKINO JUNE 30, 1978 TO NOVEMBER 02, 1999

OUR PRETTY-SUITED GUARDIAN SAILOR MOON…

MAY YOUR SOUL FIND PEACE!'

"Sailor Moon… is buried here?"

Nefertari asked. Conformity retransformed back into Constance.

"Yes, Usagi died after a long struggle."

Constance thought in a sad tone.

"Are you a Sailor Senshi?"

Isis asked.

"Yes, I am their leader. I can take you to the others! Come on!"

Constance told them. Naru, Isis, Nefertari, and Constance started

walking towards the Hikawa Shrine. There the Inner senshi waited

for Constance to show up! Constance and the others appeared.

"Who is this Constance?"

Rei asked.

"I am Nefertari, the crown princess of Egyptopia. I have come

to seek your help and to tell my story, if Zarconeous isn't

stopped, the earth and the universe will be doomed!"

Nefertari replied.

"Oh… Nefertari… you are very pretty!"

Makoto told her.

"Thank you."

Nefertari thanked her.

What will happen now? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/18/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	2. 02 Day of The Flying Pyramid, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 02

"Day of The Flying Pyramid, Part III"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

When will Usagi revive or will she revive? Keep reading and you'll

find out! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

02

Nefertari stood in front of the Sailor Senshi. Isis stood next to

Nefertari. Isis began to speak.

"Tell them Nefertari! Tell them about our story!"

Isis commanded.

"Be quiet you old hag! You make too much racquet!"

Nefertari yelled at Isis. The Sailor Senshi were socked at

Nefertari's behavior!

"She's a rude little girl!"

Luna made a comment to Nefertari. Nefertari went to Luna and bent

down to her level.

"So, Luna, I see that you're an old hag too!"

Nefertari spoke to Luna in a sharp voice. Luna's head looked like

it was snapped in two!

"How rude!"

Luna protested. Then she noticed that she got picked up. Nefertari

stroked Luna gracefully. Luna thought about Usagi, however Luna

felt a mysterious power in Nefertari.

"Nefertari."

Luna spoke softly.

"Yes, Luna?"

Nefertari asked.

"Are you a Sailor Senshi? I felt a strong power in you!"

Luna asked.

"I am glad you asked. Indeed I am."

Nefertari spoke as she put Luna down to the ground.

"Wow! How old are you?"

Nicolas asked.

"In your terminology, I would be 12 in your years!"

Nefertari replied.

"I see. Transform for us!"

Minako asked.

"Very well."

Nefertari answered. She pushed a button on her scepter and a short transformation pen appeared. The top of her transformation pen had

a Egyptian Sarcophagus on it. She held the pen in her left hand and

her scepter in her right hand! Then she spoke.

"Egyptopian Power! Make Up!"

Nefertari cried out. The eyes on the Sarcophagus lit up and a purple

light covered Nefertari as she twirled around. Then in a flash, she

transformed into Sailor Egyptopia! Her fuku was pink and purple. Her

boots were purple with a pink trim on the edges.

"Sailor Egyptopia!"

Nefertari called out.

"Wow!"

Makoto told her.

"Thanks. I battle monsters using a Card Disk Battle System. See,

I may draw seven cards at one time and the cards have various

effects from energy increase to monster defeat. My deck has

100 cards. My deck contains 37 'Strength Cards', '30 Monster

Trap Cards', '18 Weakness Cards', '10 Healing Cards, and '5 Rare

Cards. And that makes up my deck! The five rare cards are known

to defeat any evil, but are rarely drawn into my hand."

Sailor Egyptopia explained.

"So, what about your story?"

Mamoru asked.

"Well, it's best to explain to you by taking you all to my world."

Sailor Egyptopia told them. Then she pressed a button on her

scepter and a huge pyramid appeared.

"What's this?"

Constance asked.

"It's my space ship. Come on, get aboard!"

Sailor Egyptopia told them. The door to the pyramid opened up

and everyone went inside.

"This is the lounge area, make yourselves at home. The food

replicators can create any Earth food you could ever imagine.

Buckle yourselves in. Once we leave Earth's atmosphere, you

can move about freely. Now when we take off, there might

be a little discomfort once we take off, but that's temporary.

Okay, buckle in!"

Sailor Egyptopia told them. Sailor Egyptopia and Isis went into

the cockpit and strapped themselves in. The Flying Pyramid's

engines fired up and the Pyramid lifted up from the ground.

everyone one felt a moment of discomfort.

"Whoa! She wasn't kidding!"

Mamoru spoke as the ship took off with a jolt. Then the Pyramid

leveled off and flew higher into the sky until they were out of

the Earth's atmosphere! Then Sailor Egyptopia's voice was heard

on the intercom!

"You may now move freely about inside the pyramid."

Sailor Egyptopia told them. Then Sailor Egyptopia opened

a dimensional gateway and the pyramid went into it. In

moments, the pyramid was back in it's own dimension. Then

Sailor Egyptopia and Isis came to where the Senshi was.

"Aren't you flying the ship?"

Nicolas asked.

"Yes, it's on autopilot. If anything goes wrong, I'll know about

it."

Sailor Egyptopia explained. Then she touched the wall of the lounge

and a window appeared. Everyone inside could look at outer space

around them!

"WOW!"

Rei exclaimed.

"This is wicked cool!"

Minako cheered.

"It will take a few hours to get to Egyptopia. So relax."

Sailor Egyptopia told them. She retransformed back into Nefertari.

Minako went to the replicator.

"Chocolate Ice Cream."

Minako told the replicator. A small bowl of chocolate ice cream

appeared with a teaspoon. Minako took the bowl and tried the ice cream.

"WOW! THIS IS GREAT!"

Minako yelled.

"Really?"

Ami asked. Ami went to the replicator.

"Root Beer, very chilled please."

Ami spoke. A glass of very cold root beer appeared. Ami tried

it.

"Wow, this great!"

Ami exclaimed.

Hours later, they arrived at Egyptopia. The pyramid flew over it.

Nefertari touched the floor and it turned into a large window.

"This is my hope. Also, it's the home of my enemy Zarconeous!

He has tried to obtain my powers and my crystal! This purple

crystal contains most of my power and it cannot be taken from

me. If it is taken from me, I will suffer great pain if it is

stolen from me. That there is Doom Castle, the headquarters

of Zarconeous! And over there is my home, the Egyptopian

Palace. That is where a recent turn of events took place

and my father was injured. And I was sent to find you. And

that is what became of my situation."

Nefertari told them. The flying pyramid returned to earth.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Night

"So, that little wretch has enlisted the help from the Sailor

Senshi?"

Zarconeous asked.

"Yes sire."

Count Dregg replied.

"Count Dregg, go to Earth and take the cyborgs with you!"

Zarconeous commanded.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/19/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	3. 03 Day of The Flying Pyramid, Part III

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 03

"Day of The Flying Pyramid, Part III"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Something good happens to the Senshi today! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

03

Everyone was back at the Hikawa Shrine. Luna spoke to Nefertari.

"Impressive technology Nefertari, did your kingdom always

have this technology?"

Luna asked.

"No. Once we originally came from your Earth long ago

when our kingdom existed on Earth, then it was threatened

and we had technology to flee Earth and then we found

Egyptopia where I now had lived."

Nefertari explained.

"I see. Nice story Nefertari, but you need to learn how not to make

fun of others!"

Luna told her.

"Ha! You're still a wretched old hag!"

Nefertari told her.

"How rude, for a child of your age! Even ChibiUsa treats me better

with respect! Or she when she existed..."

Luna answered as her thoughts back to Usagi.

"She's not here anymore?"

Nefertari looked puzzled.

"That's right. When Usagi died, ChibiUsa can't exist anymore!

For ChibiUsa was Usagi's daughter from the future."

Luna replied again.

"I see. Why isn't Usagi still alive, huh? Did she die because she

was sick and tired of hearing you all complain a lot?"

Nefertari asked. Something in Rei snapped.

"How dare you! Do you know how Usagi died?"

Rei asked in a very angry tone. Nefertari looked shocked! She

never saw Rei so angry before.

"I will tell you how Usagi died! Usagi died, her soul was taken

from us due to the fact that a cold hearted villain named the

Soul Master took her soul and body. Now she is dead. despite

the fact that Usagi is dead, I still hold her in high regard

and she is still my princess and I expect you to show some

respect to her, despite that she is dead!"

Rei explained of what happened to Usagi. Then she put

Nefertari over her lap and was about to spank her.

"What are you doing to me? I demand that you let me go!"

Nefertari protested.

"NO! If you want our help, then what we need from you is

your cooperation! And I want you to treat everyone with respect

and start showing some manners! On behalf of Usagi, I'll

punish you!"

Rei told her and then spanked her bottom. Nefertari got a

few swats! Nefertari started crying. Then Rei stopped

and set Nefertari back on her feet.

"Listen to me Nefertari, if you want our help, you must treat

everyone with the same level of respect! That includes Luna

and Artemis! Not only them, the rest of the Sailor Senshi

and your cat Isis too! If you don't show respect, we won't

help you. Understand?"

Rei asked her.

"Yes. I understand and will abide to your wishes!"

Nefertari agreed, but the spanking still hurt.

"Rei is right, Nefertari, if you continue to treat everyone

rudely, then they reserve the right now to help you!"

Isis told her.

"I see."

Nefertari told her.

"I want that Egyptopian Crystal!"

Count Dregg and a bunch Cyborgs appeared. The Cyborgs were

black with gold heads!

"Turn over that crystal!"

Count Dregg commanded.

"Arise Drill Master!"

Count Dregg called out as he placed a five of hearts card

on the ground! The monster came from the card!

"NO! Egyptopian Power! Make Up!"

Nefertari cried out. The eyes on the Sarcophagus lit up and a purple

light covered Nefertari as she twirled around. Then in a flash, she

transformed into Sailor Egyptopia! Her fuku was pink and purple. Her

boots were purple with a pink trim on the edges.

"Sailor Egyptopia!"

Nefertari called out.

"Card Disk Battle System, power up!"

Sailor Egyptopia called out. A half round disk appeared on

her right arm! Then she drew seven cards and placed them on

her round disk! She turned the first card over.

"Why this card? It's the Sailor Moon card! But she's dead,

so, I cannot play it. So it goes to the graveyard!"

Sailor Egyptopia announced. She placed the card in her

graveyard pile and drew another card.

"Great! Number 46! Wise Crackling Thunder Dragon! I

play this card! Activate!"

Sailor Egyptopia called out! A massive thunder dragon

came out and hit Drill Master! Sailor Life's voice

could be heard!

"Sailor Senshi! I want to give you new powers! Open

your hearts and receive our powers!"

Sailor Life told them as the Sailor Senshi's transformation

devices came out and the Sailor Senshi were instantly

transformed!

"Trust in your new powers! Farewell!"

Sailor Life told them and her voice wasn't heard again.

"PURITY HOLY FIRE!"

"WISE CRACKLING THUNDER DRAGON!"

"EARTH LOVE POWER!"

The three powers came together and hit Drill Master!

"NOW! Sailor Eternal White Moon!"

Eternal Sailor Mars told her.

"Silver Sword, power up!"

Sailor Eternal White Moon called out. Her sword appeared.

"Silver Sword Life Extermination!"

Sailor Eternal Sailor Moon called out as a silver light

hit Drill Master! Drill Master burned up and turned into

silver dust!

"I'll be back!"

Count Dregg told them and he vanished.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Day

Count Dregg returned to Doom Castle.

"Did you get that accursed crystal?"

Zarconeous asked.

"Sorry sire, I was unsuccessful."

Count Dregg replied. Zarconeous's eyes and hands glowed red.

"You failed me! make sure it don't happen again!"

Zarconeous replied. Then he teleported back to Earth!

Café – Tokyo – Afternoon

"Wow, we have new powers."

Makoto commented.

"Not only that, we have a new senshi."

Constance told them.

"Yeah, our future is looking bright!"

Mamoru told everyone.

"Welcome to Earth Princess Nefertari!"

Constance told her.

"Thank you, Princess Conformity."

Princess Nefertari thanked her.

"You're welcome, just call me Constance."

Constance told her.

"Okay."

Nefertari agreed.

"To our new team and our future!"

Constance told everyone. Everyone put their hands together

and they jumped in the air. New adventures lay ahead for

heroes and new mysteries too! Be there!

This story was completed on: 10/20/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	4. 04 Tell Me The Gem of Courage

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 04

"Tell Me The Gem of Courage"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

04

Maximilian Zycor sat in his chair. A young woman in a tight

black dress. She came to give a report.

"What's the report?"

Maximilian Zycor asked.

"The Sailor Senshi sire they are relaxed!"

The young woman told him.

"Relaxed?"

Zarconeous asked.

"Yes, they are going about their day shopping, going to their jobs,

and going to college."

The young woman answered.

"Shopping, jobs, and college?"

Zarconeous thought out loud.

"Yes sire, they are going about their business because you haven't

attacked them."

She replied.

"I can't have this! leave me!"

Maximilian Zycor told her. The young woman left.

"Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!"

He spoke as energy came from the crystal and transformed him

back into an ugly mutant! Then he teleported to Doom Castle!

Doom Castle - Egyptopia - Day

Zycor teleported into his throne in Doom Castle where his minions

awaited him.

"Hail Zarconeous!"

All of Zarconeous's minions hailed him.

"Silence! I want to get those Sailor Senshi! Who volunteers to

destroy the Sailor Senshi and get that bratty princess?"

Zarconeous asked.

"I will! I already have that bratty princess's father right here!

He can be your slave! I will get that bratty princess!"

The monster announced.

"Who are you?"

Zarconeous asked.

"I am Hurrica! I am the strongest monster that anyone has

ever encountered. And may I add, my rank is the Ace of Spades!"

Hurrica told her master.

"Oh! I have heard of you! That bratty princess will be easily

captured! I like your plan… proceed!"

Zarconeous told her.

"Thank you master."

Hurrica left.

Juuban School – Tokyo – Day

Miss Haruna stood next to Princess Nefertari. Princess Nefertari

wore a Juuban School uniform. She wore a white top, a blue

skirt with white socks and black shoes.

"This is Nefertari, she comes from a very far place. I hope

you treat her with respect."

Miss Haruna told them.

"Miss Haruna?"

A boy asked.

"Yes?"

She answered.

"What is that mark on her forehead?"

The boy asked.

"It's a symbol of my family. It's the hieroglyphic of an owl."

Nefertari answered.

"Are you telling me that you're ancient Egyptian?"

The boy asked.

"Not quite… I am a child of the planet called Egyptopia, far

beyond this dimension."

Nefertari replied.

"That means you're an extra terrestrial!"

The boy told her.

"I am a human, like you, just different."

Nefertari told the boy.

"Would you like to take your seat?"

Miss Haruna asked.

"Yes ma'am."

Nefertari replied. She sat at her desk.

Library – Tokyo – Afternoon

Ami and Nefertari were at the library. Nefertari saw some videos.

"What's are these?"

Nefertari asked.

"Those are videos. They are movies that tell a story."

Ami explained.

"I see. What are these?"

Nefertari pointed to some CD's.

"Those are CD's. CD stands for Compact Disk. They have music

on them! They are music that tells a story. Some music has

people singing on them and then, some songs don't like the

1812 Overture."

Ami explained.

"I see. What do you have there in your hand?"

Nefertari asked.

"This is a book. This one is on the anatomy of humans."

Ami explained. Nefertari saw some the illustrations and

she freaked out!

"EEK! YUCK!"

Nefertari made a weird face. Then she continued.

"Is all books like this?"

Nefertari asked.

"No. Take this book for example, this one is called 'The Eye

of The World' by Robert Jordan! It's a fantasy story of

a fictional world! And this book is called 'Harry Potter And

The Sorcerer's Stone.' It's about a boy who is treated badly

by his aunt and uncle. He is chosen to become a wizard by

training at a school called Hogwarts!"

Ami explained.

"Wow!"

Nefertari exclaimed.

"You must like the titles of those stories?"

Ami asked.

"Yes! Can you check them out for me?"

Nefertari asked.

"Sure! I'd be glad to!"

Ami replied with a smile.

Sidewalk – Tokyo – Afternoon

Ami and Nefertari were walking back to Ami's apartment.

When they encountered Hurrica and some Cyborgs. Princess

Nefertari was shocked.

"Ami-San, that's Hurrica; the monster that injured my father six years

ago!"

Nefertari explained.

"We must transform then! Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Egyptopian Power!"

"Make Up!"

The Sailor Senshi transformed.

"Well… well… look what we have here! It's the princess that

everyone forgot! Let me capture you! You will be a slave

to Zarconeous!"

Hurrica told her.

"You!"

Sailor Egyptopia told her.

"Do you know her?"

Eternal Sailor Mercury asked.

"Ami, that's the monster who hurt my father and the reason I am

here!"

Sailor Egyptopia replied.

"I see."

Eternal Sailor Mercury answered.

"Do you know my true power?"

Hurrica asked.

"Yes… you can create storms!"

Sailor Egyptopia replied.

"Right! I can create Hurricanes! Power up my Hurricane!"

Hurrica told her and then she powered up her hurricane!

Strong winds. Mercury and Egyptopia got blown backwards!

"How do we fight her?"

Egyptopia asked.

"Since she controls weather, maybe that crystal has something to do

with it."

Ami thought.

"I see. I don't have the courage to face her!"

Sailor Egyptopia told Mercury.

"Is that your Egyptopian Crystal there in your hand?"

Eternal Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Sailor Egyptopia asked.

"If you use your crystal and place it on Hurrica's forehead,

it will break her power!"

Mercury explained.

"I can't do it! I am afraid!"

Sailor Egyptopia complained.

"Be strong and have courage!"

Mercury encouraged her. Egyptopia finally found enough

courage and ran up to Hurrica and placed her crystal

on Hurrica's crystal! her power was broken!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Hurrica screamed.

"Card Disk Battle System, power up!"

Sailor Egyptopia spoke as her Card Disk appeared.

She drew seven cards.

"My first card I will play is The Traveling Soldier

Card! This allows me bring one Soldier from the past

who isn't alive today. So, I summon, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Egyptopia called out as the power of her card

went to work. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon appeared

on the field!

"Now, I play my second card, the Sailor Moon Card!

This card gives Sailor Moon 20 extra points of

strength!"

Sailor Egyptopia revealed to Hurrica.

"Now, Sailor Moon, use your special power!"

Sailor Egyptopia told Silver Millennium Sailor Moon.

"SUPERNOVA!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon cried.

"I am receiving signal! Supernova! All systems go! Aim!

Fire!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon called out as a column of

white light hit Hurrica! Hurrica disintegrated into

nothing! Then the other Sailor Senshi appeared. And

The Cards of Sailor Egyptopia powered down and

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon vanished from their

eyes!

"Was that Silver Millennium Sailor Moon?"

Eternal Sailor Mars asked.

"Looked like it to me."

Eternal Sailor Venus replied.

Another monster was destroyed. And another victory for our

team! More adventures lay ahead!

This story was completed on: 10/21/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	5. 05 Rei's Problem, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 05

"Rei's Problem, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

05

A couple of hours had passed since the last battle. Rei was

distraught about what she had seen. She seen Silver Millennium

Sailor Moon! Sailor Egyptopia had brought her from the past to

the present to battle the monster, but now Rei was left to

think about that horrible day when Usagi died. Rei's fists

were waded up like she was definitely upset about something.

Rei was about to yell! She turned to Nefertari. Rei walks

over to where Nefertari was standing, she reaches out and slaps

her on the side of the face! Rei was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING SAILOR MOON TO THE PRESENT LIKE THAT! I

THOUGHT I HAD RECOVERED FROM THAT DAY, BUT I HAVEN'T! HOW DARE

YOU! YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Rei yelled. She meant every word. Nicolas went up to Rei and

slapped her.

"How dare you slap a little girl! She's not like you Rei!

You should have known better than to slap her! First of

all, Nefertari didn't know the card she drew would be

the card that would bring Usagi to the present! You should

apologize to her, after all you slapped her for no reason!"

Nicolas told her.

"NO! I REFUSE!"

Rei said stubbornly.

"How dare you!"

Constance said as she slapped Rei.

"I expect better from you!"

Constance yelled.

"If you expect more from me, then I resign as a Sailor Senshi!"

Rei replied.

"I refuse to except your resignation Rei, your petition to resign

has been denied!"

Constance told her. Rei looked at Luna and Artemis.

"Can she do that?"

Rei asked Luna and Artemis.

"Yes, with just cause. She can refuse your resignation because

she leads the team."

Luna replied.

"Well then… I QUIT!"

Rei yelled as she threw down her transformation pen. Rei

ran out of Mamoru's apartment. Nefertari and Isis were going

to follow, but Mamoru stopped her.

"No, don't Nefertari. She needs time to cool down later. Later

on you can see her, okay?"

Mamoru told her.

"Okay. Did I do anything wrong?"

Nefertari asked. Makoto put her hand on Nefertari's shoulder.

"No, princess Nefertari. You did well by calling Sailor Moon

from the past! See, no one can defeat Sailor Moon!"

Makoto told her.

"Thank you."

Nefertari thanked her.

"What about Rei?"

Ami asked.

"She'll be okay."

Constance replied.

Zycor Tower – Tokyo – Day

A young woman came up to Maximilian Zycor.

"What's the deal on this Silver Millennium Sailor Moon?"

Maximilian Zycor asked.

"I don't know sire, that brat brought her to the present

by using a card."

The young woman told him.

"Leave me!"

Maximilian told her. The young woman left. The window shades

closed as Maximilian spoke! He placed his hands on the Crystal

Orb!

"Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!"

He spoke as energy came from the crystal and transformed him

back into an ugly mutant! Then he teleported to Doom Castle!

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Day

Zycor teleported into his throne in Doom Castle where his minions

awaited him. Now they called him Zarconeous!

"All, hail, all hail! His majesty; Zarconeous is on the bridge!"

A floating robot announced.

"I hate that robot! It's so annoying!"

Count Dregg muttered under his breath.

"SILENCE! Count Dregg, report!"

Zarconeous yelled.

"Sire? Report on what?"

Count Dregg asked.

"Who was that character Sailor Moon that appeared in the last

battle?"

Zarconeous asked.

"I have been researching that. She lived about six years ago,

when a villain named the Soul Master had her kill off Sailor

Senshi called the Soul Senshi. When the Soul Senshi were

killed, the girl that was Sailor Moon died too."

Count Dregg replied.

"That girl down there! She's one of the Senshi, right?"

Zarconeous asked as he looked at his view screen of Earth.

"Yes, that's Rei Hino."

Count Dregg replied.

"Destroy her!"

Zarconeous commanded.

"Right away! Spider Bot, arise!"

Count Dregg commanded. A spider looking robot rose from out of

nowhere.

"Yes… master?"

It hissed.

"Go down and kill that girl!"

Count Dregg commanded.

"Yes… master!"

It hissed. The robot vanished.

The Park – Tokyo – Day

Rei was sitting by the edge of the pond. She threw a pebble

in. She thought about Usagi and the troubles that Usagi was put

through. Nefertari came with Isis.

"Rei-san, I truly apologize, If I had known your feelings earlier,

I would have called that card back and discarded it! I don't want

to be a bother."

Nefertari pleaded. Rei was a lot calmer now. Rei looked at Nefertari

and smiled at her.

"I am sorry too for over reacting! You are special Nefertari! All

princesses are special, even Usagi!"

Rei told her as she pulled Nefertari to her. Rei hugged her. Rei

looked at Nefertari.

"I haven't really talked to anyone about Usagi's death. It hit me

hard back then! I never thought I could really lose her!"

Rei spoke in a desperate tone.

"Well, this Dr. Phil always says for you to talk about feelings!

If you don't, you'll end up hurting those around you!"

Nefertari spoke as she knew something that Rei didn't.

"You're right…"

Rei spoke as Spider Bot appeared.

"I'll have you for my lunch!"

Spider Bot yelled as she spewed out silk threads and captured

Rei and Nefertari!

"I'll have a great lunch!"

Spider Bot cheered. Will the others save Rei and Nefertari?

Be here next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/25/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	6. 06 Rei's Problem, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 06

"Rei's Problem, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

06

The Spider Bot sneered at Rei and Nefertari.

"Yum! How tasty! Two yummy morsels!"

The Spider Bot Sneered at them as she made a run to suck

their blood from them!

"Oh no, she's going to suck our blood!"

Nefertari screamed. A red rose dropped to the ground.

Tuxedo Kamen and the Great Viking appeared.

"Attacking beautiful girls…"

Tuxedo Kamen spoke.

"… and tying them up…"

The Great Viking continued.

"… We won't forgive you!"

Tuxedo Kamen and The Great Viking spoke in unison.

"Great! More great morsels for me to taste with!"

The Spider Bot told them.

"You rescue Nefertari and I will rescue Rei."

Tuxedo Kamen commanded. The great Viking went to Nefertari.

"Hold still princess Nefertari, I'll free you!"

The Great Viking told her as he got out his Great Axe!

"Hold still! I will free you!"

The Great Viking told her. He used his axe and cut her loose

from the silk threads that held her.

"Can you walk?"

The Great Viking asked.

"I have been weakened by that spider's threads!"

Nefertari announced.

"Then I'll carry you!"

The Great Viking told her. He picked her up. Tuxedo

Kamen had Rei in his arms.

"Let's go!"

Tuxedo Kamen told the Great Viking. They left.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Day

The Spider Bot returned. Zarconeous saw him. He got angry.

"You left

when you could have destroyed the Sailor Senshi?"

Zarconeous asked.

"The two I had, got rescued!"

The spider Bot whined.

"Then get back to Earth and destroy those Senshi!"

Zarconeous commanded.

"You got it master!"

The Spider Bot sneered. He teleported away back to Earth!

Hikawa Shrine – Tokyo – Afternoon

Rei was back at the Hikawa Shrine. Constance decided to

confront her.

"REI!"

Constance yelled.

"Princess!"

Rei yelled.

"I don't like your attitude! You need to change it!"

Constance ordered her.

"So, you want to change my position on how I see things?

If so, then you got to change my position yourself!"

Rei yelled.

"So be it! I don't like your attitude!"

Constance yelled as she handed her Rei's Henshin Pen!

"Now transform! Then we'll battle! If I win, you must

stay a Sailor Senshi. If I lose, I'll accept your

resignation! Agreed?"

Constance asked her.

"FINE! I ACCEPT!"

Rei replied as she grabbed her Henshin Pen.

"Good! White Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Constance cried. She transformed into Sailor Eternal White

Moon!

"Mars Eternal Power! Make Up!"

Rei cried as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Mars.

"Now we battle! Come on Mars, give me your best shot! Silver Sword

Power up!"

Sailor Eternal White Moon told her as she power up her sword.

"Purity Holy Fire!"

Eternal Sailor Mars called as a beam of fire went towards

Sailor Eternal White Moon…

"Life Barrier!"

Sailor Eternal White Moon called out. A white force field

barrier appeared before her. Mar's firepower was deflected

back to Sailor Mars!

"My turn! Life Beam!"

Sailor Eternal White Moon cried out. A holy beam of

light-struck Sailor Mars!

"Burning Mandala!"

Sailor Eternal Mars called out her attack and sent it

towards Sailor Eternal White Moon, however Sailor

Eternal White Moon used her sword to absorb the power

and Sailor Eternal White Moon sent Mars's power back

at her! Sailor Eternal Mars got slightly burned. She

fell to the ground. Sailor Eternal White Moon retransformed

into Princess Conformity. Princess Conformity placed her

sword next to Sailor Mar's throat!

"Concede defeat, you lost Sailor Mars!"

Princess Conformity told her.

"Alright! I concede defeat! You won!"

Sailor Mars admitted her defeat.

"Very well. Mars' your resignation is hereby denied!"

Princess Conformity.

"I accept your decision princess!"

Rei told her and got on her knees and bow to her princess.

"Good! Now get up, Rei!"

Princess Conformity told her. Princess Conformity helped

Mars up to her feet!

"Mars…"

Princess Conformity told her.

"Princess…"

Sailor Eternal Mars replied. She hugged Conformity.

"Forgive me princess! I've been haunted by the past

for a long time."

Sailor Eternal Mars apologized to her Princess!

"You are forgiven, I know it's hard, with Usagi being

gone. Just remember, you'll always have fond memories

of her!"

Princess Conformity replied. The Spider Bot appeared.

"Time to get to work!"

Princess Conformity announced.

"it's time for my lunch!"

The Spider Bot told them. Will the Spider Bot have her lunch?

Find out on the conclusion of 'Rei's Problem' next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 10/26/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	7. 07 Rei's Problem, Part III

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 07

"Rei's Problem, Part III"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!  
Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

07

"Yum! Lunch! It looks tasty!"

The Spider Bot sneered.

"I am not your damn lunch!"

Eternal Sailro Mars yelled.

"SINCE WHEN DOES MY FOOD TRY TO DISAGREE WITH ME?"

The Spider Bot yelled at her.

"You'll pay for that! Mars Purity Fire!"

Eternal Sailor Mars called out as her holy fire went towards the monster, however the monster absorbed it!

"DAMN! He just absorbed it."

Eternal sailor Mars spoke as she didn't know what to do.

"We'll flee for now... we'll regroup later! Let's go!"

Princess Conformity told Eternal Sailor Mars. The two girls fled.

"THERE GOES MY LUNCH!"

The Spider Bot yelled.

"I'LL GET THOSE TWO LATER!"

The spider Bot Sneered as she teleported away!

Doom Castle - Egyptopia - Night

The Spider Bot reappeared again in front of her master,  
Zarconeous!

"WHY HAVE YOU APPEARED HERE AGAIN YOU WORTHLESS WORM? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE SAILOR SENSHI, NOT RUN!"

Zarconeous told the worthless monster.

"Well master... I had two on the run!"

The Spider Bot reported.

"You cannot even destroy two Sailor Senshi, let alone the whole team!"

Count Dregg sneered.

"I'll show you that I can get those Sailor Senshi!"

The Spider Bot told them! Then she vanished.

Mamoru's Apartment - Tokyo - Afternoon

"So you're saying that monster is hungry, right?"

Ami asked.

"That's right! He wanted to eat me up... WAIT! I have an idea!"

Eternal Sailor Mars had a wild thought.

"What is it?"

Princess Conformity asked.

"Let's that spider monster get what she wants... lunch! Plus a little extra... and some bait! Princess Nefertari, I need your help."

Eternal Sailor Mars told her.

"Okay? What do I do?"

Nefertari asked.

"Well... as part of a peace offering to that monster, you'll present to that monster, a cart of watermelons! in the amongst the watermelons will I be! Then once inside,  
I'll use my firepower to weaken that thing. Then Ami will use water to cool down the monster!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury brought forth a new plan.

"It may work. Let's go!"

Princess Conformity announced.

The Park - Tokyo - Afternoon

"Hey creep! I have a nice tasty lunch for you!"

Princess Nefertari announced.

"Yum! Watermelons, my favorite."

The Spider Bot cheered.

"That's right, eat them up!"

Eternal Sailor Mars thought to herself.

"Here I go! Yum!"

The Spider Bot smiled as she ate the Watermelons with Mars in the midst of them! She ate the Watermelons! Mars was now inside the monster's belly.

"EEW! I AM GOING TO BE SICK!"

Eternal Sailor Mars told herself as she smelled the rotten food inside the monster's belly!

"Well, time to get to work! Mars Purity Fire!"

Eternal sailor Mars cried as her firepower came out of her hands and hit the walls of the monster's belly!

"OW! WHAT IS THIS PAIN IN MY BELLY?"

The Spider Bot yelled.

"Now Sailor Mercury!"

Nefertari told her.

"RIGHT! MERCURY HOPE TSUNAMI!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury called out. A huge Tsunami hit the Spider Bot and the Spider Bot turned white! Eternal Sailor Mars teleported out of the monster!

"Oh, I don't feel so good!"

The Spider Bot yelled in agony.

"Now, Princess Conformity!"

Eternal Sailor Mars yelled. Princess Conformity transformed into Sailor Eternal White Moon.

"Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor Eternal White Moon yelled as her sword went right through Spider Bot! The Spider Bot yelled as it turned into dust!

"Let's go home!"

Eternal Sailor Mars told them.

Doom Castle - Egyptopia - Night

"Count Dregg! That monster of your failed! Don't let it happen again!"

Zarconeous yelled as his hands and his face glowed red.

"Yes sir."

Count Dregg replied.

Graveyard - Tokyo - Evening

Rei was at the graveyard visiting Usagi's grave.

"Usagi, I miss you, but I'll keep your memory alive.  
Always!"

Rei told her deceased friend as she stood up and watched the full moon! More adventures lie ahead!

This story was completed on: 10/27/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	8. 08 Mirrors!

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 08

"Mirrors"

Rated: PG

Notes: As of tomorrow, October 29, 2005: Sailor Moon Solar III:

Sunlight Trio Episode 83, will be written and released! Make sure

you read and review it! Thanks!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

08

Nefertari and Rei were walking down the street.

"What was she like?"

Nefertari asked.

"Who?"

Rei asked.

"Usagi."

Nefertari replied.

"Oh, what was she like?"

Rei asked.

"Yes!"

Nefertari exclaimed.

"Well, bubbly, kind, lovable."

Rei replied in a sad tone.

"So, what happened to her?"

Nefertari asked.

"Well... the soul senshi died... and then she soon died."

Rei replied in a sad tone.

"Don't worry... 'she lives in you,' Rei!"

Nefertari spoke like she was wise.

"You think so?"

Rei asked.

"Yes! I know so, your memories of her cannot be taken away!"

Nefertari answered again.

Zycor Tower - Tokyo - Morning

Maximilian Zycor stood at his desk. A young woman came up to him

wearing a tight black dress.

"So, have you done what I ordered?"

Maximilian asked.

"Yes sir. Your mirrors throughout the city have been placed.

You bigger plan has been set into motion!"

The young woman replied.

"Good! Leave me!"

Maximilian told her. She left.

"Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!"

Maximilian Zycor touched his crystal and he teleported to his

real reality!

Doom Castle - Egyptopia - Day

Zarconeous teleported to his chair and he spoke to his minions.

"General Igneous, report!

"

Zarconeous commanded as his hand came down and shot a ray on the

floor, which provided a view screen elsewhere in the Doom Palace.

There was Igneous! A villain worse than Count Dregg! He wore black

armor with spikes that was adorned on his chest! Igneous spoke.

"Yes sire?"

Igneous replied.

"Yes, how is our new plan going?"

Zarconeous asked.

"Great sire! The mirrors are in place in Tokyo and when your

Mirror Maniac monster has enough souls stolen, he will be free

to wreak havoc on the city and those damn Sailor Senshi!"

Igneous replied.

"Good. Launch our plan now Igneous!"

Zarconeous commanded.

"Yes, sire!"

Igneous replied. Zarconeous powered down his view screen.

"Count Dregg, go to Earth and assist the Mirror Maniac once

he is freed!"

Zarconeous commanded.

"Yes sire."

Count Dregg replied and teleported to Earth.

The Park - Tokyo - Day

Two girls were playing when two mirrors appeared.

"Hey look, a mirror!"

One girl announced.

"Yeah! Look!"

The second girl told the other. Then they looked at each other

in the mirrors! The souls of the girls were captured and the two

girls collapsed! Rei and Nefertari walked by and saw the girls.

"Oh no! Look!"

Rei announced as she went to the girls.

"What happened?"

Nefertari asked.

"I don't know. I sense something evil!"

Rei replied.

"Rei! Let's get these two girls to the Juuban Hospital!"

Nefertari commanded.

"Right!"

Rei and Nefertari each grabbed a girl and ran to the Juuban

Hospital. Meanwhile...

Makoto and Constance were walking down the street when hundreds

of people lost their souls! Finally, the Mirror Maniac was free!

He looked like a big cracked mirror.

"Well, time to do some real damage!"

The Mirror Maniac yelled.

"HOLD IT!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Eternal White Moon yelled

in unison!

"Oh! It's you, the Sailor Senshi! I have been ordered to

destroy you!"

The Mirror Maniac yelled.

"Not if I can help it! Wise Crackling Thunder Dragon!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter called out her attack a massive

thunder dragon attacked Mirror Maniac, but the monster

absorbed the power!

"Now, take back your thunder power!"

The Mirror Maniac told them as Jupiter's power blasted

them! They fell to the ground.

"Now I have you!"

The Mirror Maniac told them, then a fiery arrow hit the monster!

"You won't lay a finger on them!"

Eternal Sailor Mars yelled.

"Try me!"

The monster hissed at her.

"PURITY HOLY FIRE!"

Eternal Sailor Mars cried as her fiery beam hit the Mirror Maniac!

"Now princess!"

Eternal Sailor Mars commanded.

"Right! Silver Sword Eliminate!"

Sailor Eternal White Moon called out as her sword stabbed the

Mirror Maniac! The monster turned to dust and the souls returned

to their proper owners!

"You did it princess!"

Sailor Egyptopia told her.

"Yeah!"

Sailor Eternal White Moon agreed with her.

"I'll return next time to finish you off!"

Count Dregg told them as he appeared and then disappeared

again.

Doom Castle - Egyptopia - Night

Count Dregg reappeared before his master.

"Count Dregg! You failed me!"

Zarconeous yelled as his hands and his eyes glowed

red.

"Sorry sire! I'll do better next time!"

Count Dregg replied.

Mamoru's Apartment - Tokyo - Afternoon

"I think Zarconeous is getting desperate."

Nefertari analyzed the situation.

"We'll be ready for that creep!"

Rei replied.

"Yeah. Thank you Rei-San!"

Nefertari replied as she hugged Rei.

"Rei-San, you're the best!"

Nefertari praised her.

"Rei, you made a new friend."

Makoto told her.

"Yeah, it's not as hard now to deal with the despair of

knowing that Usagi is gone."

Rei replied. However, something will change the Sailor Senshi

forever, because someone familiar will soon return! be here

next time to find out who it is!

This story was completed on: 10/28/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	9. 09 Soul Senshi Revives!

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 09

"Soul Senshi Revives!"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

09

Zycor Tower – Tokyo – Day

Maximilian Zycor sat at his desk. Two young women wearing

tight black dresses. They walked up to his desk.

"Sire…"

One of the young women called out.

"… Count Dregg wants to talk to you sire."

The other young woman announced.

"Really?"

Zycor replied.

"… Yes, Count Dregg has discovered something crucial! And he

says it's imperative that he talks with you."

The other young woman answered.

"Very well. Leave me."

Zycor ordered. The young women left him. The blinds on the windows

closed. Zycor's crystal orb powered up.

"Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!"

Zycor called out. He transformed into Zarconeous and he teleported

to Doom Castle.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Day

Zarconeous appeared.

"Count Dregg, report!"

Zarconeous commanded.

"Yes sire! I discovered something crucial! It seems that the

Earth in Tokyo has 5 virtual points! If we can somehow control

these points, you'll be able to enter their dimension."

Count Dregg reported.

"Anything else?"

Zarconeous asked.

"Two more things, one: If we can get a hold of Nefertari's

Egyptopian Crystal, it will give you the ability to unlimited

power! And Two: by stealing energy from weak humans, with

enough energy, we would be able to move Doom Castle into

their world to destroy their world!"

Count Dregg answered.

"Very good. How will you accomplish this?"

Zarconeous asked.

"I will use several monsters as well as our cyborgs."

Count Dregg replied.

"Good. Make it so."

Zarconeous told him.

"Yes sire. I will get the preparations

under way!"

Count Dregg agreed. He began his preparations.

The Park – Tokyo –Afternoon

All of the Senshi and Nefertari was enjoying a day at the

park and having a picnic.

"Wow! Thanks, Makoto! This is a great lunch you've prepared!"

Nefertari thanked her cheerfully.

"You are welcome. Call me Mako-Chan."

Makoto told her. It suddenly got cold. Count Dregg, several

monsters and an army of cyborgs appeared.

"MONSTERS AND CYBORGS, DESTROY THEM!"

Count Dregg yelled.

"Minna! Henshin yo!"

Luna commanded.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"White Moon Eternal Power!"

"Egyptopian Power!"

The girls called out.

"MAKE UP!"

They shouted. They transformed into their Soldier forms.

"Viking Power!"

"Earth Eternal Power!"

Mamoru and Nicolas shouted.

"HA!"

They shouted even louder. They transformed into their soldier

forms.

"ATTACK AND CAPTURE THEM!"

Count Dregg commanded.

The Sailor Senshi tried to fight, but they were overwhelmed

with monsters and cyborgs! The Sailor Senshi was captured!

"I have you!"

Count Dregg smiled as he spoke to them. Suddenly a rumbling

in the Earth occurred and the monsters grip on the Sailor

Senshi were loosened. Then suddenly particles of light could

be seen! Silver, Blue, Yellow, Red, Light Blue, and Green!

The Soul Senshi were revived and appeared, however, no one

could see them.

"Where is she?"

Sailor Life asked.

"The Princess?"

Sailor Hope replied.

"Yes, Serenity… we know she died… so where is her

body?"

Sailor Life asked.

"We don't know. Serenity is a vital part of the Sailor

Senshi beating this new enemy."

Sailor Purity replied.

"We must find her and revive her. Until we find her, we

must remain invisible from everyone!"

Sailor Life told her team.

"Right!"

The Soul Senshi replied in unison.

"Let's do it! RESURRECTION OF THE CROWN PRINCESS OF THE

MOON!"

Sailor Life yelled. Will Usagi, the crown princess of the

moon revive? Find out next time on Passion of Oneself:

Resurrection!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 11/01/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	10. 10 Digging Up Bones, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 10

"Digging Up Bones, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

10

The Soul Senshi stood in front of the Sailor Senshi, however

the monsters, Count Dregg, or the Senshi couldn't see or sense

them.

"How do we locate the princess's lifeless body?"

Sailor Love asked.

"I don't know."

Sailor Life answered. Sailor Wisdom had an answer!

"Sailor Wisdom, an answer of some kind you have?"

Sailor Life questioned her.

"Yes! We can use the powers of the Senshi, to locate her

and revive the Silver Millennium Power, the Silver Millennium

Power should revive the dead princess and grant her new life!"

Sailor Wisdom replied.

"So, how do we do this?"

Sailor Life questioned.

"Each one of us needs to be in front of the Senshi we had

chosen back then and activate their powers! Their powers will

go flying and revive the slain princess!"

Sailor Wisdom replied.

"Let's do it! Everyone to your chosen Senshi!"

Sailor Life agreed. Each of the Soul Senshi stood in front

of their chosen Senshi!

"What's going on? Mars, any ideas?"

Sailor Eternal White Moon asked.

"Well, I sense something, but I don't know what it is."

Eternal Sailor Mars replied. Sailor Life stood in front of

Sailor Eternal White Moon and she spoke to her.

"Conformity, the time has come for the ultimate revival

of the one dear to your heart! Life Power!"

Sailor Life called out. Sailor Eternal White Moon was

glowing a silver color.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! BY BODY IS GLOWING!"

Sailor Eternal White Moon exclaimed loudly. Sailor Light stood in

front of Eternal Sailor Venus.

"Venus, may you continue protecting your princess once you

find her! Light Power!"

Sailor Light called out. Eternal Sailor Venus's body glowed

yellow.

"MINE TOO! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

Eternal Sailor Venus yelled. She too was confused. Sailor Wisdom

stood in front of Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"Sailor Jupiter, wise and strong! The time will come when

the life of your princess will so important above all others!

Wisdom Power!"

Sailor Wisdom called out. Eternal Sailor Jupiter's body glowed

green!

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter yelled. Sailor Purity stood in front of

Eternal Sailor Mars!

"Mars! May your devotion as a priestess, continue to benefit

with the return of your princess, love her always!

Purity

Power!"

Sailor Purity called out. Eternal Sailor Mars's body glowed

red!

"MINE TOO! WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE!"

Eternal Sailor Mars asked. Sailor Love stood in front of Eternal

Sailor Earth.

"Endymion, may you find love and determination to guard your

princess. Love Power!"

Sailor Love called out. Eternal Sailor Earth's body glowed

a light blue color!

"Mine too."

Eternal Sailor Earth spoke quietly. Sailor Hope stood in front

of Eternal Sailor Mercury!

"Mercury, may you find hope when you realize that your princess

lives again! Even if we aren't here…. there's always hope!

Don't you ever forget that! Hope Power!"

Sailor Hope called out. Eternal Sailor Mercury's body glowed

blue!

"MINE TOO! MINNA THIS MAY HAVE SOME SIGNIFICANCE!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury called out. The six powers glowed in unison

and left them! The Sailor Senshi were retransformed into their

civilian forms. The Sailor Senshi fell to the ground! The

six powers flew through the sky towards where Usagi was buried!

The powers reached where their target was buried. The Earth

quaked! Usagi's tombstone crumbled and shattered! The Earth

opened! The coffin, which held Usagi, shattered! The six powers

entered the brooch that was in Usagi's hands and the brooch reacted

to the six powers! The brooch made a bright flash of all its own! A

SUPERNOVA occurred! The supernova got bigger and stronger! It covered

the entire city! Count Dregg teleported away! All the monsters and

cyborgs were destroyed! Then the power died down again and Tokyo

returned to its peaceful self. Meanwhile, One familiar girl now

lived again thanks to the six powers and the Silver Millennium

Power, however she knew not who she was, where she was or what

transpired six years earlier. No clothes she had on and she knew no

shame from it! She couldn't walk so she crawled on her knees. Clutched

in her hand was the familiar brooch, which helped give her life again.

She managed to get away far enough until she came to some bushes which

would give her some cover from others. Ami turned to the others.

"Are you okay?"

Ami asked.

"I think we're okay. What's going on here?"

Constance asked.

"I never had seen our powers do this before."

Ami replied. Her mini computer beeped.

"What is it Ami?"

Rei asked.

"It's unknown life form somewhere over when our powers went."

Ami replied.

"Then that is where the answers lie!"

Constance spoke to them.

"Makoto, come with me! We'll locate this unknown life form!"

Ami told Makoto. Ami and Makoto ran off towards where the powers

went.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Day

Count Dregg appeared.

"Count Dregg, what happened?"

Zarconeous asked.

"I am not sure. A massive energy destroyed our forces!"

Count Dregg replied.

"Count Dregg, it's your mission to discover what happened

on Earth."

Zarconeous told him.

"Right."

Count Dregg replied. Will the Senshi find this girl that

revived? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 11/02/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	11. 11 Digging Up Bones, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 11

"Digging Up Bones, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: As you read in the last episode, Usagi had revived! However,

that doesn't mean that Sailor Moon is revived! Just keep reading!

Pass these stories to others! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

11

Makoto and Ami ran in the direction of the cemetery. Once they got

there, they looked around. Then she saw a gaping hole.

"Did our powers do that?"

Makoto asked.

"It looks like it."

Ami replied. Ami examined the crumbled gravestone. Then she made

a startling discovery!

"Mako-Chan, this was Usagi's gravestone!"

Ami replied as she made a startling discovery. Then Makoto made

her own discovery!

"Look! That's not all that is missing! Usagi's body and her brooch

are gone!"

Makoto replied in a surprised tone.

"Who could have taken her body?"

Ami replied. Then Ami's computer beeped.

"What is it?"

Makoto asked.

"It's the signal of that mysterious life form! The signal is very

strong! It's straight ahead."

Ami replied as they continued walking. Then suddenly, theirs powers

were reactivated and they were automatically transformed back into

their Soldier forms!

"We are Senshi again!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter cheered. Then they saw a pretty girl hiding

in the bushes! Ami went up to the bushes to talk to her.

"Hello young lady! Do you know where you are?"

Eternal Sailor Mercury asked. However, the girl was frightened.

"Why is she frightened?"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Maybe she went through a traumatic experience."

Eternal Sailor Mercury replied. There was a pause then Mercury spoke

again.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you. We want to help you."

Mercury talked to the girl in a soft tone. Somehow, the girl felt

drawn to Mercury and Jupiter. The girl came out of the bushes. Her

hair was a 'golden blond' and covered her front side.

"Mercury, this girl is completely naked! Where are her clothes?"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"I notice that too. She has Usagi's brooch!"

Mercury replied and then noticed Usagi's brooch.

"That doesn't belong to you. It's our friend's brooch. You must

give it to us!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter told her, but the girl clutched the brooch

in her hands even harder and wouldn't let go of it!

"How about you hold on to it for a while, okay?"

Eternal Sailor Mercury told her. They escorted the girl

away from the cemetery!

"Everyone, meet me at my apartment."

Eternal Sailor Jupiter told everyone on her communicator.

Makoto's Apartment – Tokyo – Afternoon

Makoto and Ami had arrived along with everyone else. The girl

was with them.

"Is she this mysterious life form you detected?"

Luna asked.

"Yes, it seems to be."

Ami answered. Luna studied the girl intently. Then Luna discovered

something.

"I sense a strong power in her!"

Luna announced.

"Who is she, Luna?"

Rei asked.

"I have no idea."

Luna replied. The Soul Senshi were there too, but invisible.

"Is that Usagi?"

Sailor Hope asked.

"She is clutching the brooch of the princess!"

Sailor Life exclaimed.

"So, could she be Serenity?"

Sailor Purity asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we will see a sign soon to her identity."

Sailor Life replied.

Juuban Cemetery – Tokyo – Afternoon

Count Dregg and a bunch of cyborgs appeared. They were looking

for an explanation of what transpired there.

"The tombstone and the coffin were crushed by those powers!

That could mean only one thing! That girl who was Sailor

Moon has revived!"

Count Dregg announced.

"I should report to my master."

Count Dregg decided. Then he and the cyborgs vanished. Will the

Soul Senshi discover who the girl is? Will Sailor Moon revive?

Find out on the next Passion of Oneself III!

T0 BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 11/03/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	12. 12 Digging Up Bones, Part III

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 12

"Digging Up Bones, Part III"

Rated: PG

Notes: Okay, the reason why anyone can't recognize Usagi is because

her hair is down and the Senshi still believes that Usagi is dead.

That is why they haven't recognized her yet. Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

12

Two days later, the Sailor Senshi tried to find out more about the

mysterious girl that they had discovered at the cemetery, but they

came with no answers until…

Mercury's mini computer beeped.

"What is it Ami?"

Constance asked.

"That blood sample I took from that girl that Mako-Chan and I

found near the cemetery, the computer has discovered something

interesting!"

Ami answered.

"What is it?"

Constance asked.

"That girl is the most healthy girl I have ever seen! And I don't

mean just healthy, I mean she is so damn healthy! It was like she

was born yesterday!"

Ami replied.

"Interesting. Have you discovered who she is yet?"

Constance asked.

"Unfortunately no. I am still working on that. However, I taught

her how to speak some words, but her vocabulary is very limited

to about fifty words! And I have given her the temporary name of

Jane Doe until we discover her identity! So, Jade Doe, how do you

feel today?"

Ami answered then asked the girl a question.

"Jane doe feels fine and happy to be alive."

The girl replied.

"I see. Jade Doe, what am I?"

Ami asked her again.

"You are a human called 'female', 'girl.'"

Jane Doe answered.

"Very good Jade Doe! You seen princess, she is exposed to everything

I teach her! I had never seen anyone with the ability to want to learn

things! She's intelligent."

Ami answered Constance.

"Who are you?"

Jane doe asked Constance.

"I am these people's leader."

Constance answered her.

"Leader? Like someone who rules a country?"

Jane Doe asked.

"Not exactly. See, I come from a far away place. See, I have a

country where I was born! It's called the Moon Kingdom!"

Constance answered.

"Moon Kingdom? Does it exist?"

Jane Doe asked.

"Yes, thanks to the efforts of my dearly departed sister. The

Moon Kingdom exists again. The Moon Kingdom lives again."

Constance answered.

"Your departed sister? Did she go somewhere?"

Jane Doe asked. Ami answered.

"Jane Doe, remember what I taught you about people who lived and

then die when their time comes, remember?"

Ami asked her.

"Yeah."

Jane Doe answered.

"Good. Constance's sister Usagi Tsukino died six years ago due to

the fact that she was very badly injured in her mind! Usagi, does

not live anymore."

Ami replied.

"She died? How sad…"

Jane Doe answered as a tear came down from her eyes. What Jane

Doe doesn't realize is that she is that girl who died six years ago!

Luna turned to Constance and whispered in her ear.

"Princess, I am getting a very strong feeling from Jane Doe!"

Luna told her. Constance whispered back.

"Do you think she can be another Sailor Senshi?"

Constance asked.

"Either that, or she is a demon reborn."

Luna replied.

"Luna, look at that girl! She is a sweet girl, she is nothing like

any other girl I have ever seen! Did you notice that a tear came

out of her eyes when Ami mentioned that Usagi six years ago?"

Constance asked.

"I saw that."

Luna answered.

"Jane Doe is very observant to everything that is told to her,

like she is trying to absorb every bit of information that she

is exposed to! I just I wished I knew who she was."

Constance replied.

"Yeah, I noticed too."

Luna spoke too on the situation about Jane Doe.

The Park – Tokyo – Morning

Two days later… Ami, Makoto, Rei, Constance, Nefertari, and

Luna was at the park. Ami was trying to teach her about the park.

The Soul Senshi was also there. Then Count Dregg and the cyborgs

appeared.

"Grab that strange girl!"

Count Dregg ordered. The cyborgs captured Jane Doe and handed

her to Count Dregg!

"Let me go!"

Jane Doe protested.

"I'll drain your energy away, that will quiet you down!"

Count Dregg told Jane Doe then he zapped her and began

to drain her energy! Jane Doe screamed.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Jane Doe screamed as her energy was being drained. Her

yellow Crescent Moon symbol appeared on her forehead.

Luna, Constance, and Ami looked at each other with

great surprise.

"Jane Doe isn't a mystery anymore! Now we have identified her!

But, it can't be her! She died six years ago!"

Ami exclaimed.

"It's Usagi! She has returned! How did she revive?"

Constance asked.

"I will save her EGYPTOPIAN POWER! MAKE UP!"

Nefertari cried out and she transformed into Sailor Egyptopia.

Sailor Egyptopia drew seven cards. The first card she drew was

the Sailor Moon card!

"The Sailor Moon card? It can't be! But, why did I draw that

card?"

Sailor Egyptopia.

"Nefertari, your deck knows Usagi is revived. Please save her!"

Rei begged.

"Don't worry. I will."

Sailor Egyptopia replied. She drew her next card. It was the

Mars Flame Sniper Card!

"I play the Mars Flame Sniper Card! It allows me to use one of

Sailor Mars's attacks once. MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Sailor Egyptopia explained and then called Sailor Mar's power.

The fiery arrow was hurled and Count Dregg! it hit him and Usagi

was freed from his grasp! Ami went to Usagi and picked her up.

"Let's get out of here!"

Constance told the others. They left.

"Damn! My master will be furious!"

Count Dregg told himself as he and the cyborgs teleported away!

Makoto's Apartment – Tokyo – Morning

Everyone returned to Makoto's apartment.

"How did she revive?"

Minako asked.

"If Usagi revived, then that means…"

Ami figured the pattern of revival of Usagi.

"That means… the Soul senshi were revived first and the are

responsible for Usagi's resurrection!"

Constance answered in an excited tone.

"That's right. We are responsible!"

Sailor Life's voice was heard. Then her and the other Soul

senshi appeared to the Sailor Senshi.

"We live again! And Usagi too!"

Sailor Purity answered.

"Why don't Usagi remember what happened before?"

Luna asked.

"Because her memory is sealed away along with her knowledge of

being Sailor Moon. We are here to bring back her memories of the

past!"

Sailor Hope told them. Ami turned to Usagi.

"Jane Doe…"

Ami called to her.

"Yes?"

Usagi answered.

"We figured who you really are!"

Ami smiled at her as she spoke.

"Really? Who am I?"

Usagi asked her.

"You are that girl Usagi Tsukino who died six years ago! You were

revived again to start your life anew again!"

Ami explained to her.

"So, I am this girl Usagi? I am confused…"

Usagi replied.

"The only way for her to remember what had happened before is for me

to perform a mind meld with her!"

Sailor Life explained.

"But, she'll never survive the process!"

Ami protested.

"Usagi, your soldier form will soon be needed to help your

friends. I need to perform a mind meld with you so I can

unseal your memory so you'll remember what had happened

in the past! May I proceed?"

Sailor Life asked.

"Will it hurt?"

usagi asked.

"No. Not physically. However, it is bound to be emotional to

you as the memories come flooding back. If you want, you

can have Ami and Constance hold your hand if that gives you

comfort. I must perform this if you don't want it to happen.

I am truly sorry."

Sailor Life explained.

"Okay, you can do it. Ami and Constance, will you help me?"

Usagi asked them.

"YES!"

They replied in unison. Ami and Constance held Usagi's

hands.

"Let the Life Mind Meld Begin… Usagi… Remember The Past!"

Sailor Life told her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 11/04/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	13. 13 Remember The Past, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 83

"Remember The Past, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: No notes.

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

83

"I am ready to begin."

Sailor Life spoke. Luna warned her.

"It may be possible, that during this meld, that Usagi or you or

both of you may not make it through this meld. Her mind is still

primitive! You may kill her again by accident!"

Luna spoke in a worried tone.

"Still, it's got to be done!"

Sailor Life explained.

"Very well."

Luna reluctantly agreed.

"Then I'll begin. Usagi, it's important that you keep your eyes

open. You'll see images of your past. Some may be disturbing to you.

But, you must see it!"

Sailor Life told her.

"Okay."

Usagi replied bracing for something horrible.

"I'll begin now."

Sailor Life began. A crescent moon appeared on Sailor Life's head

as well on Usagi's head! Usagi began to see images. First was a

bunch of images from the time of the Moon Kingdom. The images

revealed the death of Serenity and Endymion. Then the images

switched to the present time. It showed Usagi becoming Sailor

Moon. Then it was showing that Sailor Moon was the princess.

The Sailor Life showed how Sailor Moon defeated the Dark Kingdom.

Then Sailor Life showed how Sailor Moon saved Ail and Ann.

Sailor Life also shown to Usagi how the outer Senshi first

appeared and how Sailor Moon saved Hotaru. Sailor Life also

showed how the Sailor Senshi defeated the dead moon circus

and how Usagi saved Sailor Galaxia.

"We got trouble."

Hotaru came in.

"What is it?"

Constance asked.

"Zarconeous has made his move."

Hotaru replied.

"Let's go."

Constance commanded those where there watching Sailor Life restore

Usagi's memory!

Will Usagi's memory return? Find out on the next Passion of Oneself:

Resurrection!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 11/08/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	14. 14 Remember The Past, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 14

"Remember The Past, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: I'll try to make this one longer than that last one. Episode

13 will have some more dialogue and action scenes added. I'll have

it written by tomorrow or the next day!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

14

Sailor Life continued then she spoke.

"Here's where it gets rough!"

Sailor Life told her. Images from the time Usagi fought Queen

Aegirine and her clan of Chaos Moon, also how Usagi's DNA

got rewritten. And not only that, but how Usagi completely

transformed into Princess Serenity. Then it showed Princess

Conformity reviving after being in suspended animation for

over 1,000 years! And how Serenity fought and defeated her

evil sister. Also, how Princess Conformity turned good.

also, how Queen Aegirine reversed the princess's DNA

and how Usagi returned. Also, how Usagi defeated Queen Aegirine

and restored the Silver Millennium. Then Sailor Life stopped.

Then she spoke to Usagi.

"I can't go on… the images after this gets bitter and sad.

I am sorry…. I cannot go on…"

Sailor Life told her. Usagi came out of her trance…

"I must learn more! I beg of you!"

Usagi demanded.

"I can't! If you see the next set of images… you might die!"

Sailor Life told her desperately.

"I demand to know more, since I am your mistress, I order

you to show me the rest! I am willing to take the risk!"

Usagi demanded.

"Very well… if you die, I can't save you. I will continue."

Sailor Life told her. Sailor Life continued the mind meld.

Usagi saw images of the Soul Master steal Usagi's soul.

Then Sailor Life showed Usagi's soul being returned to

her body and how Sailor Life had made a link between herself

and Usagi. Then Sailor Life showed how Usagi tried to hide

from the Soul Master but she lost a losing battle. Usagi

had been captured and brainwashed into the Silver Warrior

and how she helps defeat Jadeleon and how she hurt her

friends. Also Sailor Life showed Usagi how the Silver

Warrior destroyed each of the Soul senshi. Also, Sailor

Life showed her how Usagi defeated the Silver Warrior

and gained control of the power of the Silver Millennium

Power and helped the Sailor Senshi defeat the Soul Master,

but Sailor Life also showed her how Sailor Hope sacrificed

herself in sake of the Sailor Senshi! Then the Sailor Senshi

defeated the Soul Master and peace was achieved. Then the mind

meld ended and Usagi fell unconscious.

"Is she alright?"

Sailor Life asked. Sailor Hope and Sailor Wisdom checked her

out.

"She's okay. She survived the meld. And I sense that her memories

has successfully returned."

Sailor Wisdom replied.

"There's hope for Earth! The return of its savior!"

Sailor Hope replied.

Juuban District – Tokyo – Afternoon

Count Dregg stood and laughed at the defeated Sailor Senshi.

"You fools have lost! No one can save you now!"

Count Dregg sneered.

"Really?"

Eternal Sailor Mars asked him.

"Yes and soon Zarconeous will have control of the Earth!"

Count Dregg spoke sternly.

"I don't think so!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury yelled.

"You fool! You don't know my power long enough to beat me! There's

no one who can defeat me!"

Count Dregg laughed.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Night

Zarconeous spoke to his minions.

"Soon, I will have defeated those pests and I will have

control of Earth! Ha!"

Zarconeous laughed.

"Yes master!"

His minions yelled at him in agreement.

Makoto's Apartment – Tokyo – Afternoon

"Well, how is she?"

Sailor Life asked.

"She's sleeping normally."

Sailor Love answered.

"Do you think her powers has returned?"

Sailor Purity asked.

"I believe so. Soon we'll find out."

Sailor Life answered.

"The Revival of Silver Millennium Sailor Moon is

at hand!"

This story was completed on: 11/09/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	15. 15 Revival: Sailor Moon!

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 15

"Revival: Sailor Moon!"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

15

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Eternal Sailor Mars called out as she sent her fiery arrow towards

Count Dregg.

"HA! You can't beat me with that power! It will take a stronger

power to defeat me!"

Count Dregg replied.

"Let me try! Wise Crackling Thunder Dragon!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter called out as a thunderous dragon was hurled

towards Count Dregg, but Count Dregg absorbed the power.

"I keep telling you, your powers are useless on me!"

Count Dregg told them.

Makoto's Apartment – Tokyo – Afternoon

Usagi was still asleep. Nefertari came rushing in.

"How is she?"

Nefertari asked.

"She's resting. Soon she'll awaken and I believe she can become

Sailor Moon again! Who are you?"

Sailor Life told her then asked who she was.

"I am Princess Nefertari of Egyptopia. I am here because I am in

danger from Zarconeous."

Nefertari replied.

"I see."

Sailor Life replied. About an half an hour passed when Usagi awoke.

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked.

"You are at Jupiter's apartment I think."

Sailor Life explained.

"So, has your memory come back?"

Nefertari asked.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked Nefertari.

"My name is Princess Nefertari of Egyptopia. I here so I am not

captured by Zarconeous. I think your friends may be in a battle

with Count Dregg."

Nefertari explained.

"I see. I think we should go rescue them."

Usagi replied.

"You might want this."

Sailor Hope told her as she handed Usagi's broach.

"Thanks. Let's go Nefertari! grab a hold of my hand. We are going

to teleport to our friends."

Usagi told Nefertari. Nefertari grabbed her hand.

"Egress!"

Usagi called out. Usagi and Nefertari vanished.

Juuban District – Tokyo – Afternoon

"It looks like all of you are finished."

Count Dregg told them. Then Usagi and Nefertari appeared.

"It's that weird girl and Nefertari. You can't beat me either."

Count Dregg told them.

"You underestimate me! Silver Millennium Power!"

"Egyptopian Power!"

The two girls cried.

"Make up!"

They shouted. In moments Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and Sailor

Egyptopia appeared.

"You can't beat me!"

Count Dregg sneered at her.

"Shut up!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told him.

"What are you going to do?"

Count Dregg asked.

"First of all this… Silver Millennium Saber!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told them. Then she made her sword

appear.

"SUPERNOVA!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon began her attack. Then she spoke

again.

"I am receiving a signal. Supernova! All systems go! Aim! Fire!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke as she stabbed her sword in

the ground. A column of light hit Count Dregg. Count Dregg

crumbled into white dust! Then the column of light vanished.

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon retransformed back into Usagi and

went to the others.

"You're back!"

Eternal Sailor Mars asked.

"Yeah, cool huh?"

Usagi told them.

"Yeah."

Eternal Sailor Mars agreed.

"I have a question for you all. Does my parents still live in

the same place?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes."

Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.

"I want to see them. Bye!"

Usagi explained and she ran off.

Tsukino Household – Tokyo – Afternoon

A knock was at the door. Ikuko opened the door.

"Mom, it's me! I have been revived by the Silver Millennium Power."

Usagi explained. Ikuko studied her over carefully. Then hugged

her.

"I'd thought I had lost you."

Ikuko told her.

"Come on mom, let's go in and celebrate! This is a good day!"

Usagi told her. They both went inside. Ikuko had some gray in her

hair. Kenji was there too. He seen her and gave her a hug.

"I am glad you're back."

Kenji told her.

"Where is Shingo?"

Usagi asked.

"I am right here."

Shingo replied. Shingo was much taller now.

"You have grown taller."

Usagi told him.

"And you are still you. Welcome home!"

Shingo told her.

"Thanks."

Usagi thanked him. The family gathered.

"The circle is now complete!"

Usagi told them. They hugged for a long time. More battles

lie ahead. Be there!

This story was completed on: 11/10/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	16. 16 Virtual Madness, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 16

"Virtual Madness, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Sailor Moon is back, but you'll see something interesting

with her beginning with this episode!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

16

Usagi stood on the balcony of Makoto's apartment. All of the

Senshi was there. Constance came out.

"I give you the control of the team."

Constance told her sister.

"I can't."

Usagi replied.

"Why?"

Constance asked.

"Because, I am still guilty of the crimes back then."

Usagi replied. Usagi went back into the apartment and then

she left the apartment and the apartment building.

"Why does it always have it has to be this way?"

Constance thought out loud.

"She'll come around."

Ami told Constance.

"I hope you are right."

Constance thought out loud.

Zycor Tower – Tokyo – Day

Maximilian Zycor sat at his desk. A young woman in a tight leather

dress came in.

"What is the report?"

Maximilian Zycor asked.

"Sire, our forces reported that Count Dregg was killed by that new

Soldier called Sailor Moon."

The young woman reported.

"I see."

Maximilian Zycor replied.

"Leave me."

Maximilian spoke to her. She left. The window shades closed.

He placed his hand on his Crystal Orb.

"Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!"

Maximilian Zycor shouted as he transformed into Zarconeous.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Day

Zarconeous appeared and sat on his throne.

"Igneous, report!"

Zarconeous shouted. Igneous appeared.

"Yes sir?"

Igneous asked.

"I want you to send all the Senshi back in time! That way I cam be

free to destroy Tokyo! I want you to send the Vortex Demon

down to send the Senshi, back through time. Then Tokyo will be mine!"

Zarconeous commanded.

"Yes sire. It will be done."

Igneous replied. Igneous sent the monster to Earth.

Downtown Tokyo – Tokyo – Day

All the Sailor Senshi were enjoy the day when the Vortex Demon

appeared.

"Henshin yo! White Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Egyptopian Power!"

The girls shouted.

"Make Up!"

The girls transformed into their Senshi forms.

"Earth Eternal Power! Ha!"

Mamoru called out and he transformed into Eternal Sailor Earth.

"I am sending you all far! Very far!"

The Vortex Demon called out. And her powers sent the Senshi

through a vortex! Luna had witnessed the whole thing. Luna ran off.

Luna continued until she found Usagi.

"Usagi!"

Luna called out.

"Luna, what is it?"

Usagi asked.

"The Sailor Senshi has been sent through a vortex."

Luna answered.

"What do we do?"

Usagi asked.

"For now, let's converse with the Soul Senshi. They may think

of something."

Luna suggested.

"Right."

Usagi agreed.

Moon Kingdom Palace Grounds – Moon – Night

Sailor Eternal White Moon appeared and collapsed on the ground. She

fell asleep. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and

Sailor Venus.

"Who is she?"

Sailor Mercury asked.

"I don't know. It looks like a Sailor Moon of some type."

Sailor Venus replied.

"She resembles that of Princess Conformity."

Sailor Jupiter replied. Slowly Sailor Eternal White Moon woke

up.

"Whoa! I feel dizzy."

Sailor Eternal White Moon spoke slowly.

"You are a Sailor Moon. Who are you?"

Sailor Mars asked.

"I am Princess Conformity of the future. A monster sent me in a

vortex and I ended up here."

Sailor Eternal White Moon replied.

"Oh, the future."

Sailor Mercury replied. Will the Sailor Senshi return to the

present? Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 11/11/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	17. 17 Virtual Madness, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 17

"Virtual Madness, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: It was a misconception that everyone thought that the other

Sailor Senshi had landed in the time of the Silver Millennium,

that's not true. The other Senshi will be landed at different time

periods.

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

17

The Roman Empire – Rome – Morning

Eternal Sailor Venus appeared on the ground unconscious.

A Roman Soldier noticed her.

"Who is she?"

A Roman soldier asked.

"I don't know."

Another soldier asked. Eternal Sailor Venus woke up.

"Miss… who are you?"

The Roman soldier asked. She had a question of her own.

"Where am I?"

Eternal Sailor Venus asked.

"You're in Rome of the Roman Empire."

The Roman soldier replied.

"My name is Sailor Venus."

Minako answered.

"The goddess Venus?"

The Roman soldier asked.

"I am no goddess, just a person."

Eternal Sailor Venus answered.

"I see."

The Roman soldier agreed.

Juuban District – Tokyo – Day

The Vortex Demon had a showdown with Silver Millennium

Sailor Moon. Luna was thinking of how to break the monsters

power. Then it came to her.

"Usagi, destroy her crystal and that should break her power and

bring everyone back here!"

Luna told Usagi.

"RIGHT! I know what to do!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied. Then she formed a ball

of light! Sailor Moon threw her ball of light. The crystal on

the Vortex Demon! The crystal shattered! Everyone who was sent

to different times, returned!

"SUPERNOVA!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon began her attack.

"I am receiving a signal! Supernova! All systems go! Aim! Fire!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon stabbed her sword in the ground the

Vortex Demon was destroyed with a column of light. Everyone

congratulated her.

"Good job."

Sailor Eternal White Moon congratulated her.

"I hope that Zarconeous's plans to send us through time

are broken."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Day

Zarconeous was displeased.

"Igneous, your monster failed!"

Zarconeous told his henchman.

"I am sorry sir. I do better next time."

Igneous replied,

"Make sure you do!"

Zarconeous told his henchman, then Zarconeous vanished.

Makoto's Apartment – Tokyo – Afternoon

"I can't stay here. And I can't be with you. The memories

of the past are painful. Until I achieve redemption, consider

me a wild card! I'll be there whenever you need it. Goodbye."

Usagi told them and left. Will Usagi receive redemption?

Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 11/15/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	18. 18 Blossoms And Thorns

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 18

"Blossoms And Thorns"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

18

Constance confronted Usagi.

"Why don't you lead the team? They want you to lead them!"

Constance asked.

"We have been through this! I've told you, I can't lead them!"

Usagi protested.

"You can lead them, you just don't want to!"

Constance spoke to her harshly.

"I won't!"

Usagi protested. Constance grabbed Usagi's throat.

"Now, I can do this the hard way! If you don't take control of the

Senshi, I will keep pressuring you until you give in and take

control!"

Constance threatened her. Usagi's position didn't change.

"You can threaten me all you want! If you keep, threatening me and

pressuring me, I'll be your enemy instead!"

Usagi replied harshly.

"Is that so?"

Constance asked.

"Yes."

Usagi told her. Usagi drew out her sword.

"So, this is how you want it, huh?"

Constance asked.

"Yes, this is war between us! I can't lead them. Back down or

be destroyed!"

Usagi threatened.

"NO! So, two sisters will again battle it out just like when

after I came out of suspended animation!"

Constance told her.

"You're my enemy now! Now we battle!"

Usagi told her sister as she hurled her sword towards Constance,

but Constance deflected Usagi's sword with her own! The two swords

continued to clash! Then Usagi choked Constance!

"You'll die!"

Usagi snarled as she continued to choke her sister. Then Constance

knocked Usagi off of her. Their swords clashed again.

"I HATE YOU!"

Usagi yelled as her sword clashed again. Usagi knocked Constance

to the ground and began to choke her again.

"I won't let you destroy me!"

Constance yelled at her sister. Constance knocked Usagi off of her

feet. Constance put her blade to the neck of Usagi.

"Usagi, you have lost! Your resistance is at an end!"

Constance told her. Usagi still showed some defiance, however…

Usagi came back to her senses.

"I am sorry for this nonsense, I can't take control of the

Senshi. Just accept it for now, ok?"

Usagi asked.

"Alright. I will stop asking you for now."

Constance told her.

"I will still be there for you, just when you are in trouble."

Usagi told her. Then Usagi left.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Day

"So? A rift between those two, Zarconeous will love this!"

Igneous thought out loud.

Zycor Tower – Tokyo – Day

Maximilian Zycor sat at his desk. A young woman in a tight

leather dress came up to him.

"Master, Igneous says he discovered something interesting.

A rift between Constance and Usagi of the Sailor Senshi!"

The young woman announced.

"Then I can use this situation to my advantage!"

Maximilian Zycor spoke out loud. What is his plan?

Find out next time!

This story was completed on: 11/16/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	19. 19 Redemption!

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 19

"Redemption"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

19

Maximilian Zycor sat in his chair. He knew he needed to put his next

plan into motion. He placed his hands on his crystal and chanted his

normal chant.

"Forces of darkness empower me! Take me back to my virtual reality!"

He shouted as the blinds on the windows closed. He transformed into

Zarconeous.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Night

Zarconeous appeared. He then spoke.

"Igneous, is it possible to create a clone of Usagi?"

Zarconeous asked.

"Yes sir. If we can cut a lock of Usagi's hair, then yes. I can

do it."

Igneous replied.

"Good. Do it!"

Zarconeous cheered.

Café – Tokyo – Morning

Makoto, Usagi, Nicolas were at a café.

"Why did you want me here?"

Usagi asked.

"We want you to be with us, like you used to."

Makoto spoke in a worried tone.

"I just…"

Usagi started to speak, but was cut off by Makoto.

"Please, Usagi… we want you to be like you used to be."

Makoto spoke again.

"I don't want to!"

Usagi protested. Usagi got up and left.

"Usagi…"

Makoto spoke softly.

Downtown – Tokyo – Morning

Usagi ran down the street. Then Igneous and a bunch of cyborgs

appeared. The cyborgs grabbed a hold of Usagi.

"LET ME GO!"

Usagi protested. Igneous cut off a lock of Usagi's hair.

"MY HAIR! YOU CUT OFF MY DAMN HAIR!"

Usagi protested. Igneous took the lock of hair and vanished.

"Damn! He cut off one of my ponytails!"

Usagi spoke in an angry tone.

The Park – Tokyo – Morning

Igneous appeared with the lock of Usagi's hair. He threw it on the

ground.

he then used his powers to create an evil Usagi. The evil

Usagi appeared on the ground. The evil Usagi stood up.

"You will completely obey me."

Igneous spoke to the evil Usagi.

"Yes master. I will obey you. What do you want me to do?"

The evil Usagi asked.

"Go and find the real Usagi. Kill her and take her place. Then kill

the other Senshi, got it?"

Igneous told her.

"Yes master."

The evil Usagi replied. Igneous vanished. Evil Usagi went and

searched for the real Usagi. Then she found her just as Makoto

did.

"Hello Usagi. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Silver Warrior!"

The evil Usagi announced.

"I will stop you!"

Usagi yelled.

"Let's do it! henshin!"

Evil Usagi cried. She transformed.

"SO BE IT! Silver Millennium Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried. Usagi transformed.

"So… the Silver Warrior versus Sailor Moon! I'll defeat you!'

The Silver Warrior told her.

"I think you underestimate me!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled.

"Let's battle it out again! Supernova!"

The Silver Warrior called her attack. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon

powered up her force field. The attack of the Silver Warrior was

deflected.

"You're good."

The Silver Warrior congratulated her. Makoto had transformed into

Eternal Sailor Jupiter! She called the others.

"It was fun, the real Usagi, but now I must finish you."

The Silver Warrior told her.

"I won't let you do it!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon protested. The other Senshi arrived.

"Then if you won't die, perhaps they will!"

The Silver Warrior told her. Sailor Moon stepped in front of the

Senshi.

"NO! They are my team and my friends! I cannot let you! Mercury,

can you find her weakness?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes… I have been analyzing her. if you aim for her feet, it should

destroy her."

Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.

"Okay. SUPERNOVA!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon called her attack.

"I am receiving signal! Supernova! All systems go! AIM FIRE!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon powered up her attack. She stabbed

her sword in the ground! The Silver Warrior was struck with a column

of white light! The Silver Warrior turned back into the lock of hair.

Then the lock of hair disappeared and Usagi's hair grew back! Then

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon retransformed and went to her friends.

"Usagi, will you lead the team?"

Sailor Eternal White Moon asked.

"No."

Usagi answered.

"No?"

Sailor Eternal White Moon asked.

"We both will."

Usagi replied. She put her hand out and Sailor Eternal White Moon

retransformed back into Constance and her hand met her sisters.

"Yes… together!"

Constance agreed. Usagi has received redemption and have a chance

to make things right! More battles lay ahead.

This story was completed on: 11/17/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	20. 20 Return of The Outer Senshi, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 20

"Return of The Outer Senshi, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

20

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Morning

Zarconeous sat on his throne speechless. His plan failed again.

His eyes and hands glowed red.

"You failed me again Igneous! What will you do now?"

Zarconeous asked.

"I have a new plan to trap the other Sailor Senshi except that

little brat and her new friend Usagi! Then I weaken Usagi's

powers and she will be easy to kill her again!"

Igneous sneered.

"Good. Do it!"

Zarconeous told him.

"Yes sir."

Igneous vanished. A new villain appeared before Zarconeous. His

name was OddEye. OddEye was adorned in purple armor and had one

eye that was a scar! He had a sword in his right hand.

"He is so vain. I have been watching Usagi. She's strong. I

predict that Usagi will defeat him soon."

OddEye predicted.

"You say so?"

Zarconeous asked.

"Yes. I have foreseen it."

OddEye replied.

"I see."

Zarconeous spoke.

"We will watch his progress."

Zarconeous told OddEye.

"Yes, master."

OddEye replied.

The Park – Tokyo – Afternoon

Everyone was at the park enjoying a picnic. everyone was in

good spirits.

"Where are Haruka and the others?"

Usagi asked.

"They are in North America, since at the time there was no more

enemies, they went there to live their life. They told us if

were new troubles for us to get them. Hotaru is the only one that

writes to us."

Ami replied.

"I see."

Usagi answered.

"We haven't told Hotaru about your revival."

Ami stated.

"They would be so happy to know that you're alive and well again."

Rei added to the conversation. Then Igneous appeared.

"Oh now! Igneous!"

Ami replied. Igneous caught everyone except Usagi and Nefertari.

"I will weaken your powers!"

Igneous told her. He zapped her. As soon as it began, it was over.

"What did you do to me?"

Usagi asked.

"Don't worry. I disabled your Supernova power! Don't worry, I'll

take care of your friends!"

Igneous replied.

"Usagi, find Hotaru in Los Angeles! She's a rock singer."

Ami replied.

"You'll find a letter on my desk."

Rei commanded.

"Okay."

Usagi replied. Igneous disappeared with the other Senshi.

"Come on."

Nefertari told her.

"Okay."

Usagi replied. They went to the Hikawa Shrine.

Hikawa Shrine – Tokyo – Afternoon

Usagi and Nefertari arrived at the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi went into

Rei's room and seen her desk. She saw the letter. She opened the

letter and read it. It said:

'Dear Rei,

Things are doing well. I have recorded my third Rock Album

and I have gained acclaim here in the United States. Haruka

and Michiru doesn't write much. Setsuna writes me every once

in a while… I don't have much more time to write about this.

So, please write soon.

Hotaru.'

Usagi folded up the letter and looked at the envelope.

"This must be her address. I will go."

Usagi stated. Usagi made her sword appear.

"Wish me luck. Silver Millennium Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Silver Millennium Sailor Moon.

"Be careful Usagi."

Nefertari replied.

"I will. Egress!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied and vanished.

Hotaru's Apartment – Los Angeles – Night

Hotaru was in her apartment. She was reminded of he old

days. Hotaru was now a young woman. She wished that Usagi

was alive. She looked out the window that viewed the balcony.

Then she saw Sailor Moon appear. She went outside to see her.

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon looked at Hotaru as she ran out.

"You… are alive?"

Hotaru asked.

"Yes… I need your help… I will answer your questions later."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied.

"Okay."

Hotaru agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 11/18/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	21. 21 Return of The Outer Senshi, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 21

"Return of The Outer Senshi, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: I have a new story on it's called "Passion

of Oneself: A Christmas Story"! And here is the link for it:

http/ please read and review it!

Thanks!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

21

Hotaru looked at Usagi intently. Her eyes looked deeply into Usagi's

eyes. It was like Hotaru knew everything that had happened to Usagi

which brought her back to this world of the living. Hotaru understood

and nothing had to be explained.

"I understand princess! If you want to know where the others are, I

can tell you. I know that Setsuna is in Saint Louis, Missouri and

Haruka and Michiru are in Las Vegas, Nevada. Which first shall

you visit?"

Hotaru answered and then asked her own question.

"Setsuna. Then Haruka and Michiru."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon answered.

"Very well. How will we get there?"

Hotaru asked.

"With my Egress power. Hold on to my hand. EGRESS!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon called out. her and Hotaru

vanished.

Setsuna's Apartment - Saint Louis, Missouri - Night

Setsuna was sitting in her chair when a mysterious light appeared on

her balcony of her apartment, she wondered what it could be. She

the sliding glass door and discovered Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn

standing there.

"Pluto, I ask for your services as the Sailor Senshi of Time."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her.

"How did you revive? Yet, I had felt it some time ago."

Setsuna wondered.

"I will explain later. I need you. Please grab a hold my hand."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon explained. Setsuna grabbed a hold of

Usagi and Hotaru's hands! They teleported away with the power of

Egress.

Concert Hall - Las Vegas, Nevada - Night

Haruka and Michiru had finished their concert and were about to

go home for the night, when they saw Sailor Moon at the edge of

the concert hall!

"Could that be Sailor Moon?"

Haruka asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a ghost, let's check it out."

Michiru answered. The two women ran up to the edge and Sailor

Moon vanished. They looked over the edge and seen Sailor Moon

reappeared on the street below. They transformed and jumped

down to meet with the apparition, but like before, it vanished.

finally, the apparition led them to Sailor Pluto and Sailor

Saturn was Sailor Moon was sitting in a trance. The apparition

vanished and Silver Millennium Sailor opened her eyes.

"Princess? You live? How?"

Haruka asked.

"I'll explain later. Grab a hold of my hands."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told them.

"EGRESS!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and the others teleported away!

Hikawa Shrine - Tokyo - Day

Usagi and the others appeared. Princess Nefertari and the Soul

Senshi greeted them. The Soul Senshi was not transformed.

"Welcome back."

Reika Kiyorakasa told them.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked.

"I am Reika Kiyorakasa or known as Sailor Purity."

Reika introduced herself.

"I am Kimi Hikari or known as Sailor Light."

Kimi introduced herself.

"I am Hoshi Koi or known as Sailor Love."

Hoshi introduced herself.

"I am Aiko Chie or known as Sailor Wisdom."

Aiko introduced herself.

"I am Nori Nozomi or known as Sailor Hope."

Nori introduced herself.

"I am Himeko Sawakawa or known as Sailor Life."

Himeko introduced herself.

"Then who is she?"

Haruka asked.

"Me?"

Nefertari asked.

"Yeah."

Michiru asked.

"My name is Princess Nefertari. I am from another dimension. I am

from the planet called Egyptopia. I am here because Zarconeous

is trying to capture me, but right now, my friends the Inner

Senshi were taken captive."

Nefertari told them.

"Let's go."

Usagi told the Outer Senshi.

"I am coming too. Your Supernova power is still disabled right?

Then I can overcome the disabling of your special powers!"

Nefertari explained.

"Let's go."

Usagi told them.

"We'll stay here!"

Himeko told Usagi.

"Very well."

Usagi agreed. Usagi, Nefertari, and the Outer Senshi left.

The Park - Tokyo - Day

Igneous was at the park with the captive Inner Senshi. The

other Senshi and Nefertari. They were already transformed.

"Well, Sailor Moon. I see you brought some more friends! Now

we battle!"

Igneous told her.

"Saturn Dark Surprise!"

Saturn cried sending circle of dark energy at the Chaos Maker.

"World Fissure!"

Uranus cried as she struck the ground sending shock waves towards

Chaos Maker.

"Neptune Tidal Wave!"

Neptune cried sending a wave larger than Mercury's! The water struck

Chaos Maker.

"Pluto Dead Strike!"

Pluto cried sending dark energy at Chaos Maker.

"And I'll play this card! It's the Supernova Card! It allows Sailor

Moon to use her powers again! It breaks your control of her powers!"

Sailor Egyptopia explained.

"Also, I will play this card. This is the Outer Sailor Senshi card!

This strengthens the powers of the Outer Senshi and gives them new

powers!"

Sailor Egyptopia told Igneous as she played another card. The

Outer Senshi felt a new power over them.

"World Eternal Shaking!"

"Deep Eternal Submerge!"

"Dead Eternal Scream!"

"Deadly Eternal Silence Surprise!"

The four new powers came together and hit Igneous!

"But, I am still here fools!"

Igneous told them.

"Let me finish this! SUPERNOVA!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told him. She called her Supernova

power.

"I am receiving a signal! Supernova! All systems go! Aim! Fire!"

A column of white light hit Igneous and he turned to dust. The

force field around the Inner Senshi vanished and they were free.

"You did it."

Rei commented.

"No. We did it. let's go home."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told the others.

Doom Castle - Egyptopia - Morning

"He failed."

OddEye announced.

"You are in command OddEye. Carry out your next plan."

Zarconeous told him. Then Zarconeous teleported away to Earth!

Hikawa Shrine - Tokyo - Afternoon

The Sailor Senshi and Nefertari returned.

"Great. You all returned safely."

Reika told them.

"Congratulations Usagi. You did it."

Constance told her.

"Thank you."

Usagi thanked her sister.

"You are worthy of leader. I give you full leadership of the

team."

Constance told her.

"No, we'll lead the team. Together?"

Usagi asked.

"Together!"

Usagi and Constance gripped hands together.

This story was completed on: 12/21/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	22. 22 Day of The Droids

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 22

"Day of The Droids"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!

Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

22

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Night

Zalbard, another henchman of Zarconeous, heard about OddEye's plan

to attack the Sailor Senshi! He talked to OddEye.

"So, OddEye, how are you going to destroy those meddlesome Senshi?"

Zalbard asked intently.

"I am going to use a monster of course."

OddEye replied.

"Rubbish! Your plans are weak! I'll have to bind you for a while

so I may unleash my own plan!"

Zalbard announced as he used a device to bind OddEye. OddEye

couldn't move.

"I have business with the Senshi! Farewell!"

Zalbard told him and vanished.

Café – Tokyo – Day

Usagi was sitting in the café with Rei, Makoto, Minako, Ami,

Nefertari, and Mamoru. Usagi was deep in thought.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

Rei asked. Usagi turned to answer her.

"I sense something is about to happen."

Usagi replied.

"Like what?"

Makoto asked.

"I don't know."

Usagi replied. They were sitting in a booth next to a window. Then

suddenly, Zalbard appeared and kidnapped Usagi and then he vanished.

"USAGI!"

Rei yelled. Zalbard's voice could be heard.

"I have plans for you Senshi! Hahaha!"

Zalbard's voice laughed a wicked laugh. Then his voice vanished.

"What do we do?"

Nefertari asked.

"I don't know."

Rei answered.

"I'll go find her. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Mamoru told them as he left the café. Outside Mamoru transformed

into Tuxedo Kamen! Tuxedo Kamen ran down the streets following

the link between Usagi and himself, meanwhile Rei and the others

walked outside the café and they saw droids appear. Their bodies

were made of a light tan color. They had one eye that could shoot out

lasers. They each had a sword in their right hand. The Senshi went

outside.

"What in the world are they?"

Nefertari asked. The voice of Zalbard was heard.

"They are my droids. You can't beat them, but they can be

beaten by your leader!"

Zalbard's voice told them. Then he continued.

"Enjoy!"

Zalbard's voice finished off then he was heard no more.

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Egyptopian Power!"

"Make Up!"

The girls transformed into their proper Senshi forms.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Eternal Sailor Mars yelled as she made her attack. But the

fiery attack had no effect.

"Let me try! Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter yelled. Like before it had no effect. The

droids drew closer. Then Sailor White Moon appeared. She used her

attack, but her attack was repelled.

"This is not good."

Sailor White Moon responded. Elsewhere Tuxedo Kamen was searching for

Usagi. He had no luck.

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Night

Zalbard still had a hold of Usagi. Then Usagi bit his arm. He made

a loud scream! Usagi saw a porthole and went through it.

"DRAT!"

Zalbard made a yell as he placed his hand over the wound.

Outside the Café – Tokyo – Day

Usagi appeared through the porthole and fell to the ground.

Usagi tried to get up, but she fell unconscious. The Senshi took

her inside the café and left her there and went back outside.

Usagi lay there motionless. Sailor Egyptopia remained there

with Usagi, and waited for her to awaken. Finally, Usagi recovered

and sat up and faced Sailor Egyptopia.

"Oh, good. You're up. The others need you."

Sailor Egyptopia told her.

"I understand. Silver Millennium Power! Make Up!'

Usagi transformed into Silver Millennium Sailor Moon. Then they

ran outside.

"DESTROY THEM!"

The droids yelled.

"I don't think so! SUPERNOVA! I am receiving a signal! Supernova!

All systems go! Aim! Fire!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled as she stabbed her sword into

the ground and a column of white light hit the droids. They were

destroyed instantly. Zalbard appeared.

"You defeated those droids and also bit me. You better watch your

back because I will repay you for what you've done!"

Zalbard told her. Then he vanished. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon

lifted her sword into the sky. Sailor White Moon did the same.

"I will be waiting for your next move."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke. She retransformed back into

Usagi.

"We'll be ready for him."

Sailor White Moon replied to her sister. In outer space three alien

beings watched the last battle.

"She is our choice. She represents all good. We need an opponent

to fight her! We'll choose one soon!"

One of the alien beings spoke. The biggest battle lies ahead!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 01/18/2005

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	23. 23 Love Greater Than Hate!

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 23

"Love Greater Than Hate!"

Rated: PG

Notes: Beginning with this episode, Passion of Oneself III begins!  
Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

23

The three aliens stood watching Usagi. They nodded with each other.  
That this young woman was the one they were looking for. One of them pushed a button. On the ground Usagi was still there at the spot of the last battle, she suddenly had this uneasy feeling.

"I don't feel well..."

Usagi spoke in a distressed tone.

"What is it?"

Eternal Sailor Mars asked.

"I don't know... AAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Usagi answered her and was cut off by a teleportation beam which Usagi made a scream.

"USAGI!"

Eternal Sailor Mars yelled in desperation.

"Where is she?"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I don't know. Someone kidnapped her."

Eternal Sailor Mars stated.

Space Ship - Outer Space - Day

Usagi appeared and collapsed to the floor. The three aliens began to talk amongst them.

"It seems this female version of the male human species has temporarily shut down!"

One of the aliens stated.

"That unit is recharging..."

The other alien analyzed the situation.

"Why do these units have to recharge? It's illogical!"

The other one asked.

"When they run low of energy, they sleep and recharge themselves."

One of the aliens answered the other. It wasn't too long until Usagi woke up. She looked around and stood up.

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked.

"You are on our space ship. We welcome you here."

One of the aliens told her.

"Why am I here?"

Usagi asked. One of the aliens replied.

"You are here, because you represent all good. You will have a battle with someone who represents all evil, then we will know who is better."

The alien reported.

Doom Castle - Egyptopia - Day

Zalbard appeared before Zarconeous. Zarconeous was angry.

"How dare you tie up Sir OddEye! I will not tolerate any of this treachery!"

Zarconeous yelled at him. Then Zalbard was teleported by the aliens.

"ZALBARD! GET BACK HERE YOU SNIVELLING COWARD!"

Zarconeous yelled. OddEye approached Zarconeous.

"Sire, Zalbard did not teleport himself out of here. Someone teleported him out of here."

OddEye spoke. Zarconeous calmed down.

"Then who?"

Zarconeous asked.

"I have no idea. I have sensed these beings. I also know that they caught one other being."

OddEye reported.

"Who?"

Zarconeous asked.

"Sailor Moon."

OddEye reported.

"Sailor Moon eh? Will Sailor Moon kill Zalbard?"

Zarconeous asked.

"Uncertain, however Zalbard is very strong. Sailor Moon is a strong warrior too, she may be able to overcome his treachery."

OddEye reported.

"Good observation OddEye. We shall see."

Zarconeous reported.

"Yes."

OddEye agreed.

Space Ship - Outer Space - Day

Zalbard appeared right next to Usagi. He noticed she was there. He spoke to her.

"Why are you here?"

Zalbard asked.

"It seems that now you are here that you are to be my opponent."

Usagi answered.

"I see. So tell me, why do you fight monsters like me?"

Zalbard asked. Zalbard sat down facing Usagi who was sitting on the floor of the space ship waiting for Usagi to answer his question he asked her.

"Well, it's something I have to do. I guess destiny. Also, I like living on Earth. It's a wonderful place. So, I am forced to protect it."

Usagi replied.

"I see. I have been watching you for sometime. I know you are powerful."

Zalbard told her.

"When I first started, I wasn't this strong. back then I fought because I was told to, now I fight because I feel the need to."

Usagi replied as she thought back.

"I see. You're mysterious as I heard."

Zalbard told her.

"Tell me about yourself Zalbard, how did you become like you are today?"

Usagi asked.

"Well, I was like you. I was a magician who tried to do good, but then I met Zarconeous and he seduced me and I fell into the path of evil! He increased my powers to what they are today. I have a request for you if you will listen to me."

Zalbard told her.

"I am listening."

Usagi replied.

"I can only be saved if you defeat me in battle! So, please Usagi I want to see you defeat me in battle! Then I will be at peace and I will be saved!"

Zalbard told her.

"Very well, if that if you request. I'll honor it."

Usagi replied.

"I won't make it easy for you. I'll give it all I got. I hope you will do the same!"

Zalbard told her.

"I will too."

Usagi replied. The aliens returned to where Zalbard and Usagi were.

"We are ready for you. Please make your way to the stadium."

One of the aliens told them.

"Usagi, good luck."

He told her as he shook her hand.

"You too."

She replied. The two walked to the stadium. The aliens spoke once more.

"May the best one win!"

The aliens told them. Zalbard made a stance.

"Silver Millennium Power! Make up!"

Usagi cried. The transformation overtook her and she transformed into Silver Millennium Sailor Moon!

"Thunder!"

Zalbard call out. Thunder came out and knocked Sailor Moon to the floor. Usagi tried to get up, but she was zapped again with even more energy! Then he cast another spell and he spoke again.

"Slumber!"

Zalbard called out. Sailor Moon felt groggy and then collapsed and fell asleep. The aliens made all T.V. sets come on watching Sailor Moon battle Zalbard. This didn't look good since Usagi was comatose! Zalbard blasted Sailor Moon with thunder again. Minutes later, Sailor Moon woke again. Zalbard again zapped her with thunder.  
Sailor Moon couldn't take any more of these hits. He knocked her back to the ground! Sailor Moon tried to get up, but the blasts kept coming. Rei and the others were watching on a T.V. They were to cheer her on, but Sailor Moon couldn't hear them. However, she didn't give up. She managed to get herself to her feet. Zalbard was preparing his next attack. Sailor Moon thought to herself.

"I know he is going to blast me again! What if I can use a an attack or skill when I was Sailor Cosmos, if the others can, then so can I!"

Usagi thought to herself. Zalbard sent his attack. Then Sailor Moon spoke again.

"Lunar Moon Wall! Copy! Absorb!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon called out. She absorbed his Thunder attack. She spoke again.

"THUNDER!"

She yelled. The thunder struck Zalbard.

"That was quite good Usagi, can you really deliver and defeat me?"

Zalbard asked her.

"I can! SUPERNOVA! I am receiving a signal! Supernova! All systems go! Aim! Fire!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon yelled as she stabbed her sword into the floor. A Column of light hit Zalbard.

"I am still here Usagi! I want to see your true power! DO IT!"

Zalbard urged her. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon began running and she spoke.

"Supernova Strike!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she ran to Zalbard. Her sword struck Zalbard!  
Her sword glowed a white light. She struck him again. Then she jumped away faced away from him! Zalbard lost his footing and he started falling and he fell to the ground and exploded! Sailor Moon turned around and saw the fire. The fire died down as soon as it appeared.  
Zalbard was on the floor. She ran to him. He was barely alive. He grabbed a hold of her hand. He spoke up. A tear fell from her face and hit his cheek.

"You did it! You showed me your true power! I used most of my power trying to destroy you, but you overcame my attacks."

Zalbard told her. Sailor Moon's tear again hit his cheek.

"A tear for me? Yes. You really care? Yes. Love is the strongest power! That's why I couldn't defeat you! Your love for your planet has saved you!"

Zalbard told her.

"Zalbard... please..."

Sailor Moon pleaded. Zalbard cut her off by placing his hand over her lips.

"Dying is better. besides, you have saved me. I lost my magic power,  
but I regained my humanity. Please defeat Zarconeous for me... that's my request."

Zalbard told her.

"I will."

Sailor Moon agreed.

"I die happy... Thank you."

Zalbard told her and thanked her. Zalbard died and turned to dust. The dust blew away. Sailor Moon retransformed back into Usagi. She turned to the three aliens.

"Now I suggest you release me. I do not like it when I am taken against my will for your little test! I passed your pathetic test!  
Now let me go!"

Usagi demanded.

"This human is so aggressive!"

One of the aliens spoke.

"Yes. We know the truth now. Good always prevail. You may go. We meant you no wrong. Go in peace!"

Another alien told her. Usagi nodded towards them. They teleported back to Earth.

Juuban District - Tokyo - Day

Usagi reappeared and the others greeted her.

"Minna, let's go before something else weird happens!"

Usagi told them. The others nodded. Usagi and the others left for the Hikawa Shrine.

Space Ship - Outer Space - Day

"Oh, Usagi Tsukino, you think you passed our test? But the test will come later. Since we were sent to see how strong you are in certain situations. Our test has only begun! Since we are called 'The Providers,' we always succeed in our mission! In time you will forget us! We will return to complete your test! Mark our words!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN A FUTURE EPISODE!

This story was completed on: 01/20/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	24. 24 The Secret Revealed, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 24

"The Secret Revealed, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: This is the beginning of many cliffhangers! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

24

Hikawa Shrine - Tokyo - Day

It had been two days since Usagi's legendary fight up in space while she was held captive by those aliens. Usagi had been quiet lately.  
She was alone with the only one she could talk to... Constance.

"What's on your mind?"

Constance asked.

"Just thinking what happened last time."

Usagi replied.

"I see. Those aliens wanted you for some reason. I wonder if we'll see them again."

Constance thought out loud. Ami and Nefertari came running.

"What's the excitement?"

Usagi asked.

"With the help of Princess Nefertari, we discovered a gateway to Egyptopia where we can learn the identity of our sworn Zarconeous."

Ami replied.

"Really?"

Usagi spoke while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Nefertari and myself had been working on finding a gateway to her world."

Ami explained.

"Why not take your flying pyramid?"

Constance asked.

"Couldn't. Zarconeous would detect us."

Nefertari replied.

"Okay then. Who do we take with us?"

Usagi asked.

"Count me in."

Princess Nefertari blurted out.

"NO! No, if you go with us, Zarconeous may be able to detect you. I'm sorry, you can't go. We're are doing this so one day you may return home. So, who do we take with us?"

Usagi replied. Then she asked her question.

"How about Mamo-Chan?"

Constance asked.

"NO! He isn't strong enough! Even though he is my boyfriend. He can't go. If we run into trouble, we need three people who can stand up in a fight."

Usagi replied.

"And you think you can? What I seen of you in the last battle you were put to sleep by Zalbard!"

Constance mocked her.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Usagi yelled at Constance.

"It's true!"

Constance spoke again.

"Hey you two, cut it out!"

Ami yelled.

"Ami, you are so mean!"

Usagi and Constance spoke in unison.

"How about Haruka?"

Usagi asked.

"Yeah, she would do great. I'll call her."

Constance replied. She pressed the button on her communicator.

"Uranus?"

Constance asked.

"Yes, princess? What do you need of me?"

Haruka asked.

"We need to come with us on a special mission. We'll explain more once you're here."

Constance explained.

"Very well. I am on my way."

Haruka replied.

"Good. We are at the Hikawa Shrine. See you here."

Constance told Haruka.

"Okay."

Haruka spoke again. Constance heard a 'click' on her communicator.  
Haruka got on her motorcycle and drove to the Hikawa Shrine. In no time she had arrived. Haruka got off her motorcycle.

"How may I help?"

Haruka asked.

"Ami, tell her what's going on."

Usagi asked.

"Very well. We have discovered... Nefertari and myself an entrance into Egyptopia."

Ami explained.

"What will we do there once we are in?"

Haruka asked.

"Our sources tell us that there's a device that will tell us Zarconeous's identity!"

Nefertari explained.

"I see."

Haruka agreed.

"Only three should go in. Haruka, I ask for you to come with us."

Usagi begged.

"Very well, let's do it!"

Haruka decided to go.

"Henshin yo!"

Ami commanded.

"White Moon Eternal Power! Make up!"

"Silver Millennium Power! Make up!"

"Uranus Eternal Power! Make up!"

The three women called out and they transformed.

"Come! We can lead you to the gateway!"

Ami spoke up.

"Let's go!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon commanded. They all ran down the street until they got to an alleyway.

"It's here."

Nefertari announced. Nefertari pressed a button on her staff and a gateway opened.

"Good luck Usagi."

Ami told her.

"Thanks. Let's go."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon told her. Usagi, Constance, and Uranus entered the gateway. The gateway closed.

"Good luck Usagi."

Nefertari spoke out loud.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 01/22/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	25. 25 The Secret Revealed, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 25

"The Secret Revealed, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: This is the beginning of many cliffhangers! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

25

Egyptopian Plains - Egyptopia - Day

The three suns of Egyptopia were blaring hot today. The three Senshi

moved towards the location given by Ami. Not too far in the distance,

they had seen a man walking towards them. When he came near, he stopped.

"Hello there mates!"

The man greeted them.

"Hello!"

The Senshi greeted him.

"What brings you to our world?"

He asked.

"We are here to find the secret identity of Zarconeous."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied.

"It's dangerous during the day to travel. It gets at least 120

degrees out here! We have to wait for nightfall. A village is

not far from here. I'll take you to it."

The man replied. The girls nodded and followed. He led them to a

small village that had a few houses, an Inn, a Tool Shop, and

a Pub. They entered the Inn.

"Good day miss. How's it going?"

The man asked.

"Good Nigel. I see you brought three pretty strangers here."

The older woman replied.

"Are they from the other world?"

She asked.

"Yes."

Nigel replied.

"We are on an important mission."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied.

"I see. My name is Glenda."

The old woman replied.

"She will lead you to your rooms. get some rest, we travel at night.

Glenda, here's a coin. It's payment for the room."

Nigel handed her a coin that looked weird.

"Thanks."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon replied.

"Welcome. Your identities are safe here with us. Here are three

three coins for a meal! You should go to the pub and get something

to eat, I'll meet you here two hours after dark, okay?"

He told them. He handed three coins that were identical to the

one he handed Glenda. He had a female on it. The Senshi

retransformed into their civilian forms.

"Look! It looks like Nefertari!"

Usagi said excitedly.

"It's not Nefertari, it's her mother Neferteri!"

Nigel explained.

"Neferteri?"

Constance asked.

"Nefertari was her mother. She died after childbirth. Nefertari

is a spitting image of when Neferteri was younger. We honor

the former queen still since Nefertari isn't queen yet. I know,

Nefertari will make a great queen."

Nigel explained.

"Cool."

Usagi replied.

"I got to go. I'll be back two hours after dark."

Nigel said his goodbyes and he left.

"Does the pub have good dinners?"

Haruka asked.

"Yes, they do. better than mine. Go, I'll prepare your rooms."

Glenda told them. Usagi, Constance, and Haruka left the Inn. They

walked down the street and headed towards the Pub. The Pub's building

was adorned with mermaids around the doorway. A big sign was over the

doorway that read: "The Green Dragon Pub, serving you since 467 B.C."

Usagi, Constance, and Haruka went inside. Everyone looked at them

as they entered the Pub to get something to eat, a young waitress

came over where Usagi, Constance, and Haruka had sat down. She wore

a long brown cotton dress with matching shoes! Her hair was blond and

in braids! She smiled sweetly towards them and spoke.

"Hello, you are from the other world, huh?"

She asked.

"Yeah."

Usagi answered.

"My name is Heidi. What can I get you?"

Heidi asked.

"What's popular here?"

Constance asked.

"Steak and Ale!"

Heidi answered cheerfully.

"Ale?"

Usagi questioned with a puzzled face.

"Oh, Ale is a type of beer. It's light and tasty."

Heidi answered.

"OK, then we'll have Steak and Ale then."

Constance replied.

"Great. I'll tell our cook."

Heidi spoke and then walked away. They waited for a bit and three

big mugs of ale came out. Heidi placed them on the table.

"Enjoy!"

Heidi told them and walked away.

"WOW! Look at this! It's huge!"

Constance blurted out loud. Usagi tasted the ale.

"This is good. I never had beer before."

Usagi spoke in a quiet tone. Not long after, three plates

came out with steak on it. The steaks were large. At least

one inch thick! Each steak was at least 8 inches in diameter.

Afterwards, Usagi handed the three weird coins to Heidi and

they left. Until sunset, they rested. Then they got up and

Nigel greeted them.

"Hello again. Are you ready?"

Nigel asked.

"Yeah."

Usagi replied.

"Good, it will take a while to get to the location that you are

seeking. So, let's go!"

Nigel replied. They left the Inn and headed east into the mountains.

They continued east through the pass through the mountains. They

continued through the pass until they came to the cave.

"What you seek is inside. I'll wait here."

Nigel spoke to them. Usagi, Constance, and Haruka went inside. The

cave was small. Towards the end of the cave was a book.

"This is what we must be after."

Haruka stated. Usagi picked up the book. The first page read:

"THE OBJECT OF THY QUEST IS MAXIMILIAN ZYCOR, WHO IS NONE OTHER

THAN ZARCONEOUS! HE INTENDS TO DESTROY THE 'OTHER WORLD!' HE

ALSO HAS PURCHASED MOST OF THE COPERATIONS IN TOKYO! ZARCONEOUS

MUST BE DEFEATED! GOOD LUCK!"

Usagi, Constance, and Haruka looked at each other.

"I know that person!"

Haruka announced.

"Yeah?"

Constance replied.

"Yeah. I met him just over six years ago. He was a no body then. He

was working at a restaurant then. So, the real Maximilian Zycor must

have been captured by Zarconeous nearly six years ago and is using

him to get into this world."

Haruka replied.

"Let's go back to our world. We can take this book with us. Let's go

meet up with Nigel again."

Constance suggested. The girls walked out of the cave.

"Did you find it?"

Nigel asked.

"Yeah, we much hurry back into our world."

Usagi announced.

"Very well."

Nigel replied. They walk for hours it seemed. They passed the

village they were at earlier. They continued until the portal

revealed it.

"We are here."

Nigel told them.

"I guess this is goodbye."

Usagi told him.

"Yeah. Take care."

Nigel bade them farewell.

"Yeah, same here."

The girls told him. Then Usagi, Constance, and Haruka passed through

the portal.

Alley Way - Tokyo - Day

Usagi, Constance, and Haruka passed through the portal and returned

to Tokyo! Ami and Nefertari greeted them.

"Welcome back!"

Ami replied.

"Did you find out who Zarconeous is?"

Nefertari asked.

"Yes."

Constance replied.

"I see."

Ami replied.

"Let's go back to the others."

Usagi announced.

Doom Castle - Egyptopia - Night

OddEye appeared before Zarconeous.

"Master those Senshi were here on Egyptopia. They discovered

your human identity!"

OddEye announced.

"I know. It's part of my plan."

Zarconeous announced. Then a villain appeared. His armor was red

with spikes coming out! He stood 5'10" tall. He wore a red helmet

with a picture of a demon on it! He had a large staff in his right

hand with a red crystal on it!

"Who are you?"

Zarconeous asked.

"My name is Amoxolon! I am the hidden disciple of the Soul Master! I

bring you good news and this sword: The Sword of Reversal!"

Amoxolon announced.

"Really? What does this sword do?"

Zarconeous asked.

"Whoever used to be evil, becomes evil again! The only way to break

the spell on them is to destroy this sword, however, no Earthly

powers can destroy it!"

Amoxolon replied.

"Carry out your plan Amoxolon and welcome to my clan!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 01/25/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005, 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	26. 26 Sword of Reversal, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 26

"Sword of Reversal, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: Hey folks, since this 'Passion of Oneself' Saga is getting

better! So, I just heard that 'Crystal Knight' has renewed 'Passion

of Oneself' for another three seasons! They are:

Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts (Begins February 2006!)

Passion of Oneself V: The Next Generation (Begins around 2006 or 2007!)

Passion of Oneself VI (Untitled: May have different characters than seen in series V! Slated for 2006 or 2007!)

So, Here are the projected episode totals for the new series:

Passion of Oneself IV: 54 Episodes! (Two Episodes from POS3 are

thrown into this series!)

Passion of Oneself V: 50-52 Episodes!

Passion of Oneself VI: 45-55 Episodes!

There you have it! E N J O Y ! 

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

26

Doom Castle – Egyptopia – Day

Zarconeous, Amoxolon, and OddEye were discussing their next plans on

dividing the Sailor Senshi.

"Sire, the Sword of Reversal has the ability to turn anyone who was

once evil, back into evil! I will begin my plan to target Sailor Moon

and her sister, then you can unleash a monster to knock down the

remaining Sailor Senshi."

Amoxolon replied.

"Very well. Carry on!"

Zarconeous agreed. Amoxolon vanished.

Hikawa Shrine – Tokyo – Night

Prince Nicolas walked up the steps. He had some news for them.

"I heard this from someone. It sounds very grave! it seems that a

hidden disciple of the Soul Master has appeared to Zarconeous saying

that he has a sword, which can turn anyone that was once evil back

into evil again."

Nicolas replied.

"Is there any truth in this?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes. The man didn't give his name, he said he wasn't from 'OUR'

world."

Nicolas announced.

"NIGEL!"

Usagi, Constance, and Haruka replied in unison.

"It's a warning of impending danger!"

Constance stated.

"I agree. If we become evil again, there's no saying of the

destruction we would cause."

Usagi agreed.

"So, what do we do?"

Constance asked.

"I know the solution!"

A familiar voice announced. It was the Emissary.

"The Sword of Reversal is a cunning sword that is extremely evil.

You and Conformity, can run from that sword forever, but you can

make it difficult for Amoxolon from brainwashing you!"

The Emissary spoke with great urgency.

"So, we must run to keep being brainwashed?"

Usagi asked.

"If you two are brainwashed, the only way the spells on you can be

broken is for the Sword of Reversal to be destroyed!"

The Emissary spoke again.

"How?"

Nicolas asked.

"Only the powers of Usagi can destroy it, so if Usagi is brainwashed,

it can't be destroyed! Remember, your love and friendship you can

Constance can't be broken! Farewell!"

The Emissary had spoken and then she vanished.

"Well, you two better get moving!"

Luna spoke very sternly.

"You don't have to tell us twice! Let's go Constance!"

Usagi replied. Usagi and Constance ran from the Hikawa Shrine.

"Good luck you two."

Luna thought to herself.

Downtown Tokyo – Tokyo – Night

Amoxolon appeared and started walking.

"Oh where, oh where are those two princesses of the moon?"

Amoxolon spoke to himself.

"DROIDS!"

Amoxolon called out. Hundreds of Droids appeared.

"FIND THEM BRING THEM TO ME!"

Amoxolon demanded.

"Yes sir!"

The Droids announced. The Droids scattered until they weren't seen.

Elsewhere – Tokyo – Night

Usagi and Constance were running at great speed. Then they stopped.

"If we stay together, he'll get both of us! We have better chances

of survival if we separate!"

Constance announced.

"Very well, let's do it!"

Usagi agreed.

"Good luck!"

Constance told her sister.

"You too!"

Usagi agreed. They separated. Constance ran down a side street until

it came to a dead end. Droids surrounded her. Amoxolon appeared out of

nowhere!

"Well, well, you seem to be trapped! I have you! Sword of Reversal,

power up!"

Amoxolon told her then he power up his sword. Illusions hit Constance

at a great speed and she began to go back in time! She was transformed

back into Sailor Blood Moon! Her Sailor Fuku was red just like when she

first came out of suspended animation! For her, she was in a time warp

around everything else in the current year, everyone else was in! her

sword was replaced with her old staff.

"Now Sailor Blood Moon, find your illusive sister and bring her before

me!"

Amoxolon commanded. Sailor Blood Moon's eyes grew with hatred, wroth,

and jealousy!

"SERENITY! I HATE YOU!"

Sailor Blood Moon spoke as she clenched her fists together. Then she

ran off.

"Soon, they will be evil again! Hahaha!"

Amoxolon spoke as he laughed.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 01/26/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005, 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	27. 27 Sword of Reversal, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 27

"Sword of Reversal, Part II"

Rated: PG

Notes: This is the beginning of many cliffhangers! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

27

Usagi was running down the street. She was trying to stay one step

ahead of Amoxolon! She kept running until she bumped into Mamoru.

"OUCH! Who… Usagi it's you! Do we really have run into each other

like this?"

Mamoru asked. Mamoru saw the look on Usagi's face.

"What's wrong?"

Mamoru asked.

"A secret disciple of the Soul Master had appeared. He has this sword

which can turn Constance and myself into evil versions of ourselves!"

Usagi replied. Minako came running.

"Minako, what's wrong?"

Usagi asked.

"It's all over the radio! Sailor Blood Moon is trying to attack

people!"

Minako replied with desperation.

"So, he's already got her."

Usagi stated.

"Usako, you might have more protection if you transformed into

Sailor Moon."

Mamoru suggested.

"Right. Silver Millennium Power! Make up!"

Usagi agreed and transformed into Silver Millennium Sailor Moon.

"You better get moving! If Amoxolon finds you, you will be an easy

target! You have a force-field, right?"

Mamoru suggested.

"Yeah, why?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked.

"Because it could keep you from being brainwashed."

Mamoru replied.

"I see."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon agreed.

"I'll help you to be safe."

Mamoru told her as he got out a red rose.

"Mamo-Chan, I can't let you risk yourself for my sake!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon spoke to him urging not to help her.

"I am your suitor and protector! There's no need to discuss it

further! It's my job."

Mamoru replied and he used his rose and transformed Tuxedo Kamen.

"Come on, power up your force field."

Tuxedo Kamen told her. She nodded. Her force field covered both her and

Tuxedo Kamen.

"I'll go and get the others. Venus Eternal Power! Make up!"

Minako replied and transformed Eternal Sailor Venus ran off. Tuxedo

Kamen put Silver Millennium Sailor Moon into his arms then he jumped

to the top of a building! Tuxedo Kamen kept running until they saw

Amoxolon! Then they stopped and Tuxedo Kamen stepped out of the

Force field!

"Well, well, what do we have here? Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and

her protector! Let me make it easier for you! Sword of Reversal power

up!"

Amoxolon spoke then he powered his sword. He tried to get Silver

Millennium Sailor Moon, but Tuxedo Kamen used his cane and deflected

it!

"That's not good enough! Miss Tsukino, do you think that force field

will protect you? It can't Fell the full power of the Sword of

Reversal!"

Amoxolon replied as he used his sword. A mighty flash hit Silver

Millennium Sailor Moon! The force field power down and Silver

Millennium Sailor Moon began to go into a time warp! She was now

stuck in time like Constance was. Now controlled by Amoxolon, she

awaited his orders.

"What are your orders?"

The Silver Warrior asked.

"Now that you are mine to control. Destroy Tokyo and your sister.

That is your mission."

Amoxolon commanded.

"What about Tuxedo Kamen here?"

The Silver Warrior asked.

"Never mind about him. He's not important! Go and carry out your

orders."

Amoxolon replied.

"Yes master."

The Silver Warrior replied. The Silver Warrior jumped from the top of

the building and ran down the street. She encountered Sailor Blood

Moon! The Silver Warrior's force field powered down and confronted

Sailor Blood Moon!

"CONFORMITY!"

The Silver Warrior yelled with great hate and wrath! Sailor Blood

Moon responded in the same manner.

"SERENITY!"

Sailor Blood Moon replied in a blood curdling form of hatred. The

Silver Warrior picked up Sailor Blood Moon and threw her into a

window of a café! Sailor Blood Moon made a great crash as she

landed into a bench of a booth, she also caused the table to be

knocked over. people scrambled away from Sailor Blood Moon! Sailor

Blood Moon's eyes glowed red with envy and evil! She got up and

jumped outside the café window and came running at the Silver

Warrior! Then Sailor Blood Moon picked up the Silver Warrior! The

Silver Warrior crashed into a wall of a building!

"So, this is how you play? SO, BE IT! SUPERNOVA!"

The Silver Warrior replied as she stuck her sword into the ground.

A column of light hit Sailor Blood Moon. The other Senshi came

running.

"Those two are going to destroy each other!"

Sailor Life explained.

"I know. They are in a time warp!"

Tuxedo Kamen explained.

"Time warp? Mercury what does that mean?"

Eternal Sailor Mars asked.

"It means both of them are back in time when they were both evil! The

longer they remain like that, they'll die! We must get through to

them!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury replied.

"How?"

The Great Viking asked.

"Convince them?"

Eternal Sailor Venus asked.

"It's not that simple, I know they won't listen to reason! Each

of them must follow their hearts to see what is right!"

Tuxedo Kamen replied. Meanwhile, Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver

Warrior continued their fight. The Silver Warrior picked up Sailor

Blood Moon again and threw her into a dumpster! This made Sailor

Blood Moon very angry!

"BLOOD FIRE STRIKE!"

Sailor Blood Moon cried out as a hot fire hit the Silver Warrior

and sent her flying into a tree! The tree snapped in two!

"HOW DARE YOU! SUPERNOVA!"

The Silver Warrior replied in an angry tone as she called her power

again. A column of light hit Sailor Blood Moon and sent Sailor

Blood Moon into a bunch of vending machines! The vending machines

were destroyed.

"SERENITY, YOU WILL NOW DIE!"

Sailor Blood Moon called out in anger.

"NOT BY YOU! I SHALL DESTROY YOU! PREPARE YOURSELF! THE REIGN OF

THE SILVER WARRIOR WILL NOW BEGIN!"

The Silver Warrior replied in an angrier tone than her sister.

"We got to stop them before they destroy each other!"

Eternal Sailor Mars spoke with great worry. Will Usagi and Constance

destroy each other? Find out on the conclusion of 'Sword of

Reversal!'

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 01/27/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005, 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	28. 28 Sword of Reversal, Part III

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 28

"Sword of Reversal, Part III"

Rated: PG

Notes: You may noticed that I like to bring back Sailor Blood Moon

and the Silver Warrior! The reason is although they're evil, I like

them just the same! So, expect more like them in series 4!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

28

CRYSTAL KNIGHT HERE! WE STAND IN THE MIDST OF A HORRIFFIC BATTLE OF

THE CENTURY! THIS IS ONE OF THOSE BATTLES WHERE NO ONE WINS!

Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior continue the massive battle

of struggle to see who is more evil! Or is this one of those times

where they test themselves to see who has the most power?

"DIE CONFORMITY! SUPERNOVA!"

The Silver Warrior yelled as her power hit Sailor Blood Moon went

flying into a light pole; almost bending the light pole in two!

"HOW DARE YOU! BLOOD FIRE STRIKE!"

Sailor Blood Moon retaliated and used her blood curdling power and

her power struck the Silver Warrior and sent her flying backwards

and she landed on a bench and she broke it! The Silver Warrior

came running and encountered Sailor Blood Moon! And they grabbed

hands began to struggle in a fistfight. The Silver Warrior punched

Sailor Blood Moon in the face. Sailor Blood Moon returned fire and

did the same! This fighting made Eternal Sailor Jupiter very mad!

"I won't stand for this! WISE CRACKLING THUNDER DRAGON!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent her thunder dragon towards

Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior! The thunder dragon hit

Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior screamed in pain. The eyes

of Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior grew even more evil and

darker!

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK US!"

Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior yelled in unison.

"I AM NOT DONE YET! WISE CRACKLING THUNDER DRAGON ENTRAPMENT!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter yelled. Her thunder dragon entrapped

Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior! Their screams

detested their entrapment. They both made a scream louder that

anyone has ever heard!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

They screamed as the thunder zapped them for everything they had!

Then the thunder power released them. Mars and Mercury knew they

had it when Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior turned on

them. Amoxolon appeared on a building.

"DESTROY THEM!"

He ordered.

"I think we have had it!"

Eternal Sailor Mars spoke as she saw Sailor Blood Moon and the

Silver Warrior made a stance like they were going to unleash

their attacks on them!

"DESTROY THEM!"

Amoxolon demanded. Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver Warrior

remained there as stiff as boards not moving an inch! Mercury

noticed something.

"Jupiter, your thunder power must have weakened the time warps

around Usagi and Constance. They just need to break the spell.

Then they'll be free."

Eternal Sailor Mercury exclaimed. Sailor Blood Moon and the Silver

Warrior still stood there motionless.

"DESTROY THEM!"

Amoxolon demanded.

"NO!"

They yelled. The time warps around Usagi and Constance broke and

they were transformed into their true Senshi forms! Constance's

staff returned as the Silver Sword!

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon leapt up and took the Sword of Reversal

from Amoxolon! Silver Millennium Sailor Moon jumped down and snapped

the Sword of Reversal in two and threw it down!

"SILVER MILLENNIUM SUPERNOVA!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and Sailor Eternal White Moon yelled

in unison! A massive silver light hit Amoxolon! Amoxolon was

destroyed by the massive light! Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and

Sailor Eternal White Moon retransformed into their civilian forms.

"I heave a headache."

Usagi groaned.

"Yeah me too. What did we do?"

Constance replied. Constance and Usagi walked to the others.

"Jupiter, I have to thank you for your attempt to free us."

Usagi thanked her.

"Well, I had to do something to free you! I am glad it was

successful. What was it like being evil?"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter spoke then she was a question.

"It was worse than a strong cup of coffee from Starbucks!"

Usagi replied. Then Usagi and Constance were mysteriously teleported!

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Usagi and Constance yelled as they were teleported.

"USAGI! CONSTANCE!"

Eternal Sailor Mars yelled. Usagi and Constance were gone. But to

where? can the Sailor Senshi help them? Find out on the exciting

series finale of Passion of Oneself III: Resurrection!

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 01/28/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005, 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	29. 29 Battle Between Good And Evil, Part I

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 29

"Battle Between Good And Evil, Part I" (Season Finale Part I)

Rated: PG

Notes: This is the beginning of many cliffhangers! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

29

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and Sailor Eternal White Moon had

been captured by Zarconeous.

"DID ZARCONEOUS TAKE THEM?"

Eternal Sailor Mars asked. Mercury was analyzing new data. Then she

spoke.

"Zarconeous did take them. For reasons I do not know. I guess he's

tired of fighting us."

Mercury announced.

"He's probably tired of fighting all of you."

The Great Viking replied.

Doom Castle - Egyptopia - Night

Zarconeous and OddEye had themselves a prize.

"Well, well, I have two mighty heroes!"

Zarconeous told them. Both Senshi was chained up on poles in front

of Zarconeous!

"Let us go!"

Sailor Eternal White Moon pleaded.

"NO! FEEL MY POWER!"

Zarconeous replied. Then he zapped the Senshi!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and Sailor Eternal White Moon

screamed.

"So, tell me... how did you take control of Maximilian Zycor?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked as she tried to regain her

posture.

"It was about six years ago, just after you died Usagi Tsukino!

See, Maximilian Zycor was a weak person who inherited a massive

fortune. In order to gain passage to your world, I had to make him

my mind slave! So, I gave him my power crystal! That way I could

use him to be in 'his' world!"

Zarconeous

explained.

"Why do you want us?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked.

"It's not you I want, it's the girl you are protecting!"

Zarconeous replied.

"You mean Princess Nefertari?"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon asked.

"YES!"

Zarconeous yelled.

"See, I have someone that she loves... her father!"

Zarconeous spoke again.

"You're cruel!"

Sailor Eternal White Moon spoke harshly.

"I know... someone has to be!"

Zarconeous replied.

Hikawa Shrine - Tokyo - Day

Everyone else had returned to the Hikawa Shrine. Once there, the

image of Zarconeous greeted them.

"Senshi, I have you two leaders! If you want them back, you must

give me Nefertari or these two will suffer more like this!"

Zarconeous demanded them. Then Usagi and Constance got zapped again!

"Give us a few minutes to discuss it."

Rei replied.

"Very well."

Zarconeous's image vanished.

"What are we going to do?"

Rei asked.

"I am going to surrender to him in place of Usagi and Constance.

I caused a lot of trouble. I am going to do it."

Nefertari spoke in a sad tone. Nicolas whispered to Nefertari.

Then Nefertari spoke back.

"Would you really help me?"

Nefertari questioned.

"Yes. Viking Power!"

Nicolas replied and transformed. The image of Zarconeous reappeared.

"SO?"

Zarconeous asked.

"I will surrender in the place of Usagi and Constance."

Nefertari replied.

"Very well. A fair exchange..."

Zarconeous replied.

"That's an unfair exchange. Make it two for two. Take me too!"

The Great Viking suggested.

"Very well."

Zarconeous replied. He teleported Usagi and Constance to Earth! As

they appeared on Earth, Nefertari and the Great Viking was teleported

away!

"Farewell!"

Zarconeous spoke to them and vanished.

"Usagi! Constance?"

Rei called out to Usagi and Constance. Usagi and Constance woke up.

"Where are Nicolas and Nefertari?"

Usagi asked.

"They were taken by Zarconeous."

Rei replied.

"What is that guy up to?"

Constance asked.

"I think Nicolas has a plan. For now we must trust him that he knows

what he's doing. For this world and Egyptopia's sake!"

Rei replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 01/29/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005, 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	30. 30 Battle Between Good And Evil, Part II

Passion of Oneself: Resurrection!

Episode 30

"Battle Between Good And Evil, Part II" (Season Finale Part II)

Rated: PG

Notes: This is the beginning of many cliffhangers! Enjoy!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

30

The Great Viking and Princess Nefertari appeared before Zarconeous.

"I now have you princess! Also, I have this person too!"

Zarconeous sneered. He had the droids bring out a man that was half beaten and barely recognizable! But Nefertari knew who it was! The half beaten man was trying to speak.

"... Nefertari, please forgive your foolish father!"

Nefertari's father spoke in a voice that seemed half weak too.  
Nefertari wanted to go to her father, but droids prevented her way.

"OddEye,"

Zarconeous started.

"Yes my Lord?"

OddEye answered.

"Play with them as ever you like!"

Zarconeous told him. Then Zarconeous vanished. The Great Viking spoke.

"Do you think it's possible for you to keep Zarconeous on earth so the Senshi can fight him?"

The great Viking asked.

"Yeah, I know of a way. My dad told me long ago. If I do it, this place may explode!"

Nefertari replied.

"Do it!"

The Great Viking ordered.

"Right. Egyptopian Power! Make Up!"

Nefertari replied then she transformed into Sailor Egyptopia!

"Good. While you are trying to destroy this place, I'll fight OddEye!"

The Great Viking stated.

"RIGHT!"

Sailor Egyptopia replied as she ran to Zarconeous's throne. She looked at it for a while and discovered the crystal that had Zarconeous's energy!

"How in the world am I going to destroy this crystal?"

Sailor Egyptopia asked.

"Use your staff!"

Nefertari's father told her.

"RIGHT! EGYPTOPIAN STAFF POWER UP!"

Sailor Egyptopia cried.

"Viking Thunder!"

The Great Viking yelled as lightning hit OddEye! Sailor Egyptopia used her staff and destroy Zarconeous's crystal! The crystal shattered! On Earth, at Maximilian Zycor's chamber, the crystal there also shattered and Maximilian Zycor and Zarconeous were separated!  
Meanwhile, Zarconeous's Doom Castle started to explode.

"Great Viking, you better finish your fight this place is going. I have activated a time hole with my staff. It will take us to Earth."

Sailor Egyptopia explained.

"Very well. Great Axe power up!"

The Great Viking called out. His axe glowed. Then with a swing, he struck his glowing axe at OddEye, then he took his axe out from OddEye and moved away and turned his back on OddEye! OddEye exploded and was gone! Then the great Viking moved over where Sailor Egyptopia was and he grabbed her and her father. They knocked the droids out of the way and enter the porthole! The Doom Castle exploded! They landed on Earth.

Hikawa Shrine - Tokyo - Day

Sailor Egyptopia, The Great Viking, and Nefertari's father arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.

"I think you two should get to work. Zarconeous is on earth now and I think Maximilian Zycor should be free from Zarconeous! GO!"

The great Viking ordered.

"I understand."

Usagi answered.

"Sis, let's knock him out for a loop!"

Constance stated.

"Right. Let's go."

Usagi agreed. Usagi and Constance left. On the way, they transformed and busted their way into Zycor tower were Zarconeous and Maximilian Zycor was.

"Senshi! You have interfered with my plans for the last time!"

Zarconeous spoke as he got up from Zycor's desk.

"let's take this outside Zarconeous, a last battle between good and evil!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon suggested.

"Very well! To the street we go!"

Zarconeous teleported himself and Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and Sailor Eternal White Moon too! They appeared on the street. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon and Sailor Eternal White Moon transformed into their princess forms!

"NOW TO BATTLE!"

Zarconeous yelled.

"Silver Millennium Power!"

Princess Serenity cried as she powered up the Ginzuishou!

"White Moon Eternal Power!"

Princess Conformity cried powering her White Moon Crystal!  
The energy from the two crystals began to shine.

"You cannot save your world!"

Zarconeous sneered.

"YES WE CAN!"

Princess Serenity and Princess Conformity yelled back.

"AND SO CAN I! EGYPTOPIAN POWER!"

Princess Nefertari cried as her Egyptopian Crystal went forward to the other crystals! The power began to shine brightly.

"I can't..."

Zarconeous complained. The light overcame Zarconeous and he disintegrated in the light! The light disappeared. Princess Conformity and Princess Serenity retransformed back into Usagi and Constance.

"We did it!"

Constance cheered. The other Senshi came running.

"Is he gone?"

Rei asked.

"Yeah."

Usagi replied. Maximilian Zycor came out to greet them.

"Thank you everyone. You saved me from certain doom. For now on, I'll live my life with gratitude and virtue! I am giving away my empire and I'll start anew again. The Zycor tower will be destroyed and I'll build in its place, the Humanitarian Tower where people can benefit from it."

Maximilian Zycor told them.

"That's the spirit. Right Mamo-Chan?"

Usagi told Zycor and then asked Mamoru.

"Yeah."

Mamoru replied.

Airport - Tokyo - Day

The Senshi, Nefertari, Isis, and Seti, Nefertari's father were at the airport.

"It's time for me to go."

Nefertari told them.

"Have a good trip."

Usagi replied.

"Thank you."

Nefertari thanked them.

"Come back and see us anytime!"

Luna stated.

"We will."

Isis answered. Nefertari used her staff and they flying pyramid appeared. It opened. Seti and Isis went inside the pyramid.

"Thank you. I have a great time."

Nefertari thanked them again.

"Your welcome."

Constance replied.

"Goodbye."

Nefertari replied. She got in the pyramid. The door closed behind her. Within minutes the flying pyramid was off flying in the atmosphere and was gone.

"Well, they have a new life ahead of them."

Usagi stated.

"Yeah, I agree."

Constance agreed. More adventures and battles lie ahead. Their journey is continuing onward!

This story was completed on: 01/30/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005, 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


	31. 31 Day of The Providers, Part I

Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts

Episode 31

"Day of The Providers, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: This is a special story where this story is not part

of Passion of Oneself III or Passion of Oneself IV! This

is a special preview of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal

Hearts! E N J O Y!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A.

Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul

Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to

me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics and my friends who have proven that no one

is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

31

Place: The Park

Season: Winter

Time: 8:00 AM

Usagi, Constance, Prince Nicolas, Luna, Artemis, Haruka, Setsuna,

Michiru, Naru, Umino, Shingo, Kenji, and Ikuko. They were enjoying

a cold winter's morning and Usagi wanted them all to have a good

time with her, that none of them would have noticed what would

happen next!

Place: Outer Space.

Season: N/A.

Time: Unknown.

Three Alien beings standing and looking at the Earth, they were

focused at one part of the Earth. They were in a weird Alien ship

that was bigger than the State of Texas! But, of course, it was

invisible to everyone! The three Aliens knew their mission and

were instructed by the Alien High Command.

"To find the one who can lay down their life in order to save the

world and the universe."

"It can be done."

Said one of three Aliens, which were called 'Providers.'

"But we shall appear as villains and call ourselves 'the

Destroyers!' That way no one can figure our true purpose!"

One of the other Providers agreed.

"Good. It's settled! Our target to keep out of the way is a girl

named Tsukino, Usagi which is known to be very powerful!"

The Provider Leader stated to the others!

"Remember, we met her before. She is a formidable opponent. We must

deal with her accordingly!"

One of the providers replied to the other.

"Let's be going!"

One of the Providers spoke again.

Shortly thereafter in the Park, on Earth…

"I love snow! Don't you Michiru?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, but the snow can be a powerful weapon!"

Michiru answered by making a statement.

"You got some interesting friends there Usagi."

Kenji asked.

"Yes. They are my friends."

Usagi replied.

"And good friends they are. They are very dependable when she needs

them."

Constance stated.

After several minutes of snow fights, the three Aliens known as the

"Providers" appeared! Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna stood in front of

Usagi!

"We are the Destroyers! We have a important mission, but first we

must keep Tsukino, Usagi out of the way!"

The Destroyer leader announced his intensions.

"I remember you three! You wanted me to fight Zalbard, the alien for

I fought!"

Usagi exclaimed as anger rose up with in her!

"Aren't you blissfully ignorant? You don't know what she has done

you? She has lots of power that many people haven't seen! If she is

not put out of the way, then we'll kill her now!"

The Destroyer leader continued to speak.

"You will not harm them!"

Usagi stated as she grabbed her broach.

"No Usagi, don't, they sound very dangerous! They could hurt you!"

Haruka, Setsuna, and Michiru commanded.

"I can't have people hurt! I'll protect them! Silver Millennium

Power! Make Up!"

Usagi shouted the words and began to transform in front of Kenji,

Ikuko, Shingo, Naru, and Umino. They already knew who she really

was! After Usagi had transformed, everyone cleared the way for her!

"No wonder I felt so much power!"

One Destroyer replied.

"For trying to attack innocent people and trying to do harm, I am

the Pretty Suited Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon! In the place of the

Moon, I'll punish you!"

Sailor Moon's customary words filled with emptiness.

"Ha! DIE!"

The Destroyers spoke in unison. A beam of light headed for Silver

Millennium Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon grabbed her Silver Millennium

Saber to make an attack!

"SUPERNOVA!"

A silver white light hit the three 'Destroyers' but it had no

effect on them! The 'Destroyers' fired a beam of light towards

her! But the beam of light was too powerful for Silver Millennium

Sailor Moon and it went straight through her body and the force of the

light sent her into a brick wall! Sailor Moon's screams were heard

from afar!

"Oh no! Usagi!"

Ikuko, Usagi's mother cried out in horror!

"NO! USAGI!"

Constance yelled.

"I'll drive her!"

Haruka stated, since her car was nearby.

Haruka transformed and ran towards Sailor Moon as another beam of

light was heading toward Sailor Moon! But a red rose hit the ground!

Tuxedo Kamen appeared!

"For those who hurt girls, I will punish you and also will not

forgive you! You have been warned!"

Tuxedo Kamen warned.

"You stay out of this Tuxedo Kamen, this does NOT concern you!"

The 'Destroyer' leader yelled.

Sailor Uranus picked up the wounded and bleeding Sailor Moon as

Luna jumped on Sailor Uranus's shoulders as she picked up her

Princess and took her to the Hikawa Shrine! Eternal Sailor Uranus

put Usagi in her car. Luna got in too.

"Hold on Princess! Don't die!"

Sailor Moon no longer spoke anything. Since she was unconscious!

Sailor Uranus reached there in record time. Ami, Minako, and Makoto

were there outside heading in the temple when Sailor Uranus reached

the temple.

"My god! What happened to Sailor Moon?"

Makoto asked.

"Never mind about that now! We must get her inside quickly! She needs

medical attention!"

Sailor Uranus spoke harshly.

They all went inside. Luckily, Rei's grandpa and Yuichirou were

gone for a few days so they can try to heal Sailor Moon's wounds.

When Rei was the unconscious Sailor Moon, she couldn't speak.

"My god! What happened Sailor Uranus?"

Ami questioned.

"These three destroyers came out of no where and attacked Sailor Moon

and threw her at a brick wall!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus replied.

"I can do nothing. I think you should take her to Juuban

Hospital. There she can get help."

Rei suggested.

"But, everyone will be bothering her since everyone already knows

who she is!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus spoke with worry.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is our Princess's life. It's up

to you Uranus! Go! Quickly!"

Rei replied.

"Right!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus answered as she picked up Sailor Moon and

headed for Juuban Hospital. it only took a few minutes and they

were there.

"Please admit Sailor Moon! She's in need of help!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus pleaded.

"It costs lots of money..."

The nurse responded.

"Please admit her! You can bill it under Haruka Ten'ou, that's my

civilian name."

Sailor Uranus pleaded.

"Very well..."

The nurse responded.

"You don't have to charge them. We'll pay for it. She saved the city

many times, she deserves our gratitude."

The Hospital Administrator spoke.

"Thank you!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus spoke.

"Come this way."

The Hospital Administrator spoke aas he led Sailor Uranus to an

empty room.

"Place her on the bed. My nurses shall administer to her wounds."

The Hospital Administrator spoke as Eternal Sailor Uranus laid

Sailor Moon on the bed, shortly there after, Makoto and Ami came to stand

guard over Sailor Moon's Hospital Room.

"We'll relieve you. You should help the others."

Makoto suggested.

"Alright. You have protected The Moon Princess The longest, so I am

sure, you'll protect her well. Good-bye!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus spoke as she was leaving the room.

"Let's do it, Ami-Chan! Let's protect The Princess!"

Makoto suggested to Ami-Chan.

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

Makoto cried!

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

Ami cried!

"Make Up!"

The both cried.

The transformations only took about thirty seconds and they were

completed.

"Protect Sailor Moon in her current state!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter spoke as she made an oath.

"Yes, protect The Princess with our very lives!"

Eternal Sailor Mercury continued the oath.

It had seemed a long time had passed and Sailor Moon remained

unconscious. Eternal Sailor Jupiter held Sailor Moon's right hand

as Sailor Mercury, held Sailor Moon's left hand. Sailor Moon's

powers started to give way! The two Soldiers looked as Heart Broach

tried to keep the girl powered, but it no longer could power her

anymore right now. It looked like it needed rest. The Broach flashed

again as it shut itself off! retransforming Sailor Moon back into her

civilian form as Usagi! The two Soldiers stood vigil for hours while

the others fought the intruders.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This story was completed on: 01/31/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions.

E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005, 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction

Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights

reserved.


	32. 32 Day of The Providers, Part II

Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts

Episode 32

"Day of The Providers, Part I"

Rated: PG

Notes: This is a special story where this story is not part of Passion of Oneself III or Passion of Oneself IV! This is a special preview of Passion of Oneself IV: Crystal Hearts! E N J O Y!

By: (The Crystal Knight)

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. Princess Conformity A.K.A. Constance Tsukino and Prince Nicolas Fisk of Norway, The Soul Crystals, and Princess Nefertari and her cat Isis all belongs to me! The rest belong to their original copyright holders.

Credits: Lord of Hyphens, Those who read these fanfics at and my friends who have proven that no one is safe from evil villains! Thanks, ya'll!

32

Meanwhile in the park...

"Burning Mandala Strike!"

Cried Eternal Sailor Mars!

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Cried Eternal Sailor Venus!

Eternal Sailor Venus and Eternal Sailor Mars appeared as they made their attacks, but the Destroyers sent the powers back towards the Tsukino family! Then a Red Rose hit the ground in front of the Tsukino Family. Tuxedo Kamen appeared!

"For trying to hurt people that Sailor Moon loves, I can not forgive you for that! I Tuxedo Kamen will punish you for that!"

Tuxedo Kamen made a powerful statement and the began running to the invaders.

"We are tired of this Child's Play! We will return!"

With that, the three Destroyers vanished.

"We should go someplace safe, just in case those three decide to come after us! We can go to my apartment! Let's go!"

Tuxedo Kamen did a flip of his cape and they were all inside his apartment. Tuxedo Kamen powered down and returned to his civilian form of Mamoru, the Tsukino's was shocked.

"Is Sailor Moon okay, Mamoru?"

Kenji Tsukino asked.

Mamoru thought for a moment before answering.

"Her Broach powered down, it's recharging. But she's still very wounded, but recovering slowly."

Mamoru only knew how Usagi was doing because he had always shared a 'Bond-Link' with her.

"How do you know she is alright?"

Ikuko Tsukino asked.

"I can know her feelings and her well-being, but I can't read her mind. I do know when she's in danger or when she's hurt! I also know when she transforming into Sailor Moon!"

"I see."

Ikuko Tsukino spoke.

"Is Sailor Moon strong?"

Shingo Tsukino asked.

Later... back at the Juuban Hospital...

Usagi had been out for nearly 2 days and Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury feared that Usagi had fell into a coma, but slowly, Usagi woke groggily, hardly remembering what had happened to her. Usagi tried to sit up, but she had several broken bones including ribs, a fractured skull that was more bruised then fractured, but it had been slightly fractured. Her arms also had been broken. Usagi tried to sit up, but her strength was gone. Sailor Jupiter called the nurse while Sailor Mercury talked with Usagi.

"Usagi, how do you feel? Do you remember what happened?"

Eternal Sailor Mercury was worried as she asked Usagi questions.  
Usagi barely spoke. The Nurse came in with Eternal Sailor Jupiter.

"She isn't Sailor Moon, is she?"

The Nurse questioned.

"She is, the Broach ran out of power, and it's recharging. Besides, it's still Sailor Moon. I hope she can get better soon."

Eternal Sailor Jupiter spoke as she told the Nurse what happened to Sailor Moon.

"Well, child. How do you feel?"

The Nurse asked.

"Weak...I want to see my friends."

Usagi barely spoke briefly.

"In due time. First you need rest."

The Nurse answered.

There was an answer on Eternal Sailor Jupiter's communicator.

"The three Destroyers are back!"

Sailor Uranus spoke on the communicator.

"We'll be right there."

Eternal Sailor Jupiter answered.

"Let's go."

Sailor Mercury spoke. The Sailor Senshi left Juuban Hospital.

"Good Luck Sailor Senshi."

The nurse spoke again to them.

"Oh, they are in Danger! I can't let them!"

Usagi grabbed her broach as she prepared to transform.

"You can't go! You're too wounded! You can't go!"

The Nurse pleaded. But it was too late! Usagi ripped out the wires and ran out of the room went down the hallway and down the stairs until she got outside were fans of 'Sailor Moon' waited. They knew Usagi was the one! She once prepared to transform in front of her fans!

"Silver Millennium Power! Make Up!"

Usagi cried as she transformed. The broach had fully recharged. The transformation took about a minute. Silver Millennium Sailor Moon stood there and did her pose.

"Good luck, Sailor Moon!"

One girl wished.

"Thanks!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon thankfully spoke.

"I got to go. I have to protect the others!"

With that, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon ran until she met the Destroyers!

"Did you know it's wrong to hurt others for your sinister plan? I am the pretty suited Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon! In the place of the Moon... I'll punish you!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon did her customary words of greeting.

"SAILORMOON?"

The others greeted with worry and surprise.

"You should rest!"

Eternal Sailor Venus spoke.

"My life no longer is a concern to me."

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon began to speak.

"Why, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon?"

Eternal Sailor Mars asked as she knew what Silver Millennium Sailor Moon was saying.

"While unconscious, I was told my true mission by someone who's not important at this time! I was told that I am the Sacrificing Soldier! I am to give up my life for mankind, in order to preserve peace. I may have a mission to save the Earth and fight monsters, but what's more important, that a greater peace and thankfulness will be gained by my death! So I will use the thing that will give me victory and death!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon took out the Ginzuishou from her broach!  
The others suddenly tried to get her to stop! But it was too late!

"NO! SAILOR MOON! DON'T USE THE GINZUISHOU! YOU'LL DIE!"

Eternal Sailor Uranus pleaded.

"SAILOR MOON! PLEASE NO!"

Eternal Sailor Jupiter Pleaded!

"I must! It's my calling! Silver Millennium Power!"

Silver Millennium Sailor Moon used the Ginzuishou and transformed into the moon princess known as princess Serenity! The Destroyers used all the powers that they could muster, but a long struggle, the Ginzuishou shined like no other had seen before! The destroyer's powers were broken and they crumbled to nothing! The Moon Princess fainted and returned into Sailor Moon.  
"Thank You Ginzuishou."

Sailor Moon whispered. With that, Silver Millennium Sailor Moon was detransformed. Usagi breathed her last breath and died.

"NO!"

Everyone cried.

The destroyers reappeared and returned to their true form.

"YOU? You caused this?"

Eternal Sailor Mars asked in an angry rage!

"Please listen to what I have to say. It was important, we needed to know who the Sacrificing Soldier was. Because if we didn't find her, we couldn't give her this!"

The Providers shined on Usagi's broach and it changed! Now it was a pink heart with a large 'V' on it!

"Plus these! Eight new Senshi Sticks for each of you! Tuxedo Kamen and Constance, your powers shall be upgraded too"  
Again the providers spoke!  
The Provider Leader answered.

"But what about Usagi?"

Tuxedo Kamen questioned the Providers.

"She's very brave! But there's a new evil coming and she is still needed! We will give her life back!"

The Provider Leader spoke as he waved his hands as a white light shined on Usagi restoring her life! Usagi revived!

"Usagi Tsukino! Thank you for proving your worth! Your powers have been upgraded and strengthened! Now please say these words! 'Victory Moon Power! Make Up!' That will transform you! Try it!"

"OK! Victory Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transformed! There stood a Sailor Moon totally in Pink!

"You still have your Silver Millennium Saber, it is now upgraded to the Victory Sword!"

The Provider Leader continued to speak.

"Thanks..."

"A New evil is coming that will kill many! Please continue to protect the city. Farewell!"

After saying this, The Providers left.

The Sailor Senshi came up and hugged Victory Sailor Moon!

"It looks like the fully healed you Silver Millennium Sailor Moon! Oops... Victory Sailor Moon!"

Victory Sailor Jupiter cheered.

"Well, my time to really sacrifice myself may come one day, but for now, I'll fight for love and Justice for all! Let's go home!"

Victory Sailor Moon spoke as she detransformed.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PASSION OF ONESELF IV: CRYSTAL HEARTS

This story was completed on: 01/31/2006

Like this story? Please give me comments and suggestions. E-Mail me at: Thanks!

Passion of Oneself is (c) 2005, 2006 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved. 


End file.
